The Altus and the Inquisitor
by firefistprincess
Summary: Dorian thinks that women are fine, majestic creatures, especially Elle Trevelyan above all else. Maybe in another life, or time or another world... But could he keep it that way? Female Trevelyan x Dorian / Trevelyan x Cullen / Slight Ironbull x Dorian
1. What's Real and What's Not

Here is my first Dragon Age (Inquisition) fanfic.

Now please understand that I love Dorian Pavus for who he is... But I just have to make this and let my frustrations out. DA is actually my first RPG game in PS4 and he's the first character whom I had a crush on and turns out that he, as he said, "enjoys the company of men." My first PS4-gamer heartbreak. I JUST HAVE to write this. To console my heart. I know I'm not the only one who was captivated by his charm and was left broken upon finding out that he... is... gay. I have nothing against anybody who swings that way or both ways. I mean, they could have made ALL players available for either side. Pfffffft.

Back to the story :D

* * *

Quick Disclaimers :

I don't own any of the characters here, aside from Elle Trevelyan, whom I have created when I played the game.

Dorian is still confused about his sexuality and I find it weird that I ship him with The Ironbull. I like their playful and flirty banters. Hihi.

* * *

It was an incredibly long day for him. To be surprised is an understatement since he never expected that his father would seek him out and most of all, apologize. He peered through his window and stared at the sky. He breathed in and out, taking in the events that transpired the entire day. He sighed and collapsed on the armchair nearby. It's still a lot to take in.

He inhaled deeply and exhaled it slowly and decided to take his mind off it, stood up to get a book to read. As he turned around, he saw her leaning on one of the shelves, examining some of the books on his collection. She smiled softly and looked at him, "That went well," she commented.

He allowed himself to smile at her concern.

They've been friends for a while and he might have taken a bit of liking for her, except that he's, well to put it, enjoying the company of men. The problem is, he can't put a finger on it since he somehow placed her in a different category. He chuckled lightly, "I am still trying to distinguish if it was real or just a dream. Cause I'm pretty certain it was a dream, but then you being here, confronting me about it tells me that... then again, maybe it was real... Unless... you're... an illusion."

Elle Trevelyan returned a soft chuckle and shook her head lightly. She looked at him with a concerning look, a soft smile never leaving her lips. She pursed her lips, bit her lower lip then finally asked, "Dorian, you tell me if it's all real."

He knew what she's talking about. Honestly, he does not know whether to hate or like this woman. She kind of stirred some unknown feelings deep within, a feeling he never knew existed, and he does not know what to make of it.

He returned her gaze and her smile, "I'm afraid it is all true," he answered.

"What about the flirting?" she raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

"Well, I kind of led you on, didn't I?" she nodded at him and he offered an apologetic smile, "I can stop if you want to."

"No. Don't you dare," she said.

"Fine," he said and clicked his tongue, "If you say so. Inquisitor's orders, one I can't refuse," he answered back and paused for a bit and smiled apologetically, "I'm truly sorry. I like women. I think they're fine, majestic creatures, especially you above all else. Maybe in another life, or time or another world."

She shook her head softly, "Don't apologize Dorian. It's not your fault. I don't want to stop you from being who you truly are. If you change, then you're not the Dorian whom I adore so much," she said, a smile adorning her face, "However, I do hope I'd get to meet you in another time, world or life." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "Good night my pretty boy."

She bid him goodnight and left then she headed to her own quarters. She's extremely disappointed that someone who is smart, good looking and strong mage like Dorian likes men more than women. Oh how she would give anything to feel him even just once, at least she can say that he was once hers and she was his, even for a moment. She inwardly scolded herself for her inappropriate thoughts. But she knew that kind of fell for him. Now she has to forget about these feelings because she loves him for who he is and he is one of the most important people in her life.

She was deep in her thoughts that she did not hear their commander calling her until he caught up with her. "Inquisitor," called their Knight-Commander Cullen, who was catching his breath, "I've got some news about Corypheus."

"Right. Work," she mentally told herself, "So much work to do," she smiled at Cullen for all his efforts. "What is it, Cullen?" Then they talked about the news that they've got and gone to the war room to plan, then se, she retired for the night.

Two weeks already passed and they were loaded with missions. She really didn't have any time to think and she was so thankful for that since there's no time to worry about other things aside from surviving and winning. Now they're back at Skyhold and nothing feels better than being home, plus being able to beat a dragon and brought a lot of new crafting materials for weapons and armors. They all took a break. They earned it. There's nothing wrong with that. For sure, even Corypheus takes a break from murdering living things.

Elle took her own mug of beer and looked for a place to sit down.

"Hey shiny!" Sera called unto her with a big smile on her flustered face.

She smiled and made her way to where Sera is and sat down. She saw Varric and Blackwall on the table, however, they seemed to be engaged in a serious talk about something.

"What's with the glum face?" Sera commented and scowled, "We just defeated a big lizard and you're with a serious face."

Truthfully, now that they're back at Skyhold, the feelings that were set aside came back rushing and all she did was to bury herself in work or look for something to slay. But now, there's nothing to do or think about, well Corypheus is a constant worry so he doesn't really count, she kind of stopped thinking about the crazy mage. She really didn't know what to do so she just took a big gulp on her mug.

Sera huffed and commented that she's being a mood killer, but she stayed with her and told her stories aside from their cookie time at the roof and somehow her mind drifted a bit until one of the subjects of her mind (the other is Corypheus) came in with Ironbull, Cassandra, and Cullen. She diverted her gaze and focused on Sera's stories but she can't help but feel that someone's watching her and she can only guess that it's the man she's thinking about.

Dorian entered the tavern and sat down at one of the tables and order a mug of liquor. It's been a while since they took a break and he has to admit that this one is needed and well-deserved.

He watched everyone as he took a swig from his mug and listened to the stories from Ironbull. This is a calm before the storm. It's gonna hit them later on or they're going to encounter another one anytime soon. They needed to become stronger. He sighed and scanned the room and saw his teammates enjoying themselves until his ears caught an all-too-familiar feminine laugh, then he turned his head towards the person and his eyes fell on her.

He watched her as she listened to Sera's stories, occasionally bringing her mug to her red, soft lips, agonizingly saw how she licked the liquor from the sides of her mouth to prevent it from dripping, then how she loosened her hair and let it fall on her back and how she gathered them all on her left shoulder, bringing in her long graceful neck and shoulder blades into view, and noticed that the neckline of her top is a bit lower than usual that there's hint of her cleavage, he knew that she has such generous bosoms and that's when he noticed that she's not wearing her usual inquisitor's clothes, but something similar to Sera's top clothing, only it falls a bit higher from her knees, but not too short, though it doesn't hide her creamy thighs and legs as she shifted crossing them from one leg to another. Then he saw her casually scanning the surroundings, and her eyes passed him then went back to him and gave him a very warm smile and before he could blink his eyes, her attention was back to Sera. That made her look very beautiful and at that very moment, he knew he was so fucked up. That smile fucked him up.

He inwardly banged his head on the table. "Why can't things go back to the way it was? When she was just the inquisitor and he's the self-loving tevinter who enjoys the company of men. Period," he cringed inwardly. He sighed at his agony and confusion. Then he looked at the contents of his mug and drank it bottoms up. Then asked for a refill. "That's right. Keep it coming," he thought to himself.

He knew that his preference has not changed, however, there's something about this woman that he can't put his finger on. She captivated him and just like he said, she's a woman above all else and maybe in another life, if they meet, he would be with her but not in this time. He took another swig from his mug, and drowned the entire contents again, then asked for a refill. This Lady Trevelyan had gotten him so confused that now he is questioning his preference, a bit. He was so lost in his thoughts and he was taken away from his current state of frustration when as he was dragged away from the tavern.

"What the fuck?!" he said when he was released from a death hold and saw that it was Ironbull who dragged him away and he realized that he must have ignored him all throughout the night.

"You don't have to apologize," he heard the Qunari say to him and he thought, "Like hell, I would," and took another swig from his mug with a scowl on his handsome face.

"You were looking at her the entire night," the big guy said as a matter of factly, "And judging by the looks that you paid her moments ago, you wanted to kill her yet make her feel the state of emotions that she put you in."

Dorian was even more annoyed that Ironbull was able to verbalize what he could not. He was so ready to blast him off, except that he left his staff inside the tavern.

"She confuses you," Ironbull chuckled softly, "You have to face those emotions first Dorian. Come back to me when you've done that, blow off the steam or do something to that. Also, don't worry about that. Love does not have any gender. Just remember... She's still a woman whom I also admire and adore. If you settle this in a way that she'll be left hurting, I won't forgive you. I might be the first one to break your bones. Also, Quns don't share," then he left the tevinter to his thoughts.

He stayed outside and leaned on one of the trees to think. Maybe that's why he can't bring himself to commit or start something with Ironbull. "Fuck my life," he thought. He sensed someone coming out of the tavern, so he hid since he wanted to avoid any conversations which he's not really in any mood of doing so. He waited for the coast to be clear and went back to his spot.

However, he almost shit his pants when someone sneaked on him.

"Why are you hiding Dorian?"

He almost punched the person who almost gave him a mini-heart attack then he saw it's Sera. Face very flushed from the alcohol, speech a little bit slurry, eyes glinting with mischief and the elf is sporting a teasing smirk. He gave her a slight credit and realized why she was always sent out on spy and assassin missions by Leliana. She sat down beside him and took a swig from her own mug.

"So, guy problems?" she asked nonchalantly and she was rewarded with questioning and surprised look and she only rolled her eyes on him, "Come on. I can tell," gulps her liquor, "Totally can tell."

He remembered that Sera enjoys the company of women more than men so there's no hiding that fact. He sighed and relaxed his shoulders and drank his beer.

"It's not a guy problem..." He answered as he felt his face blush a bit, "It's a lady problem..." Then he felt a bit confused and frustrated at the same time, "Or… Both?" He knew his face is so flustered right now and he's so conflicted and extremely baffled at his situation, "Can we not talk about it? My head hurts," took another swig from his mug and leaned his head back to the tree behind.

"Oooooo," she laughed, "The I-like-him-She-likes-me-But-I-kind-of-like-her-But-he-likes-me-I-don't-know-what-to-do Game." He rolled his eyes at her. Leave to it to the elf to put it like that. She leaned her head against the tree and looked at him, "That's a tough game. Must be a very special lady to make you feel this crazy," then she sipped on her mug, "Lucky you," she muttered and sighed.

They were both basking in the comfortable silence between them when the tevinter broke it by a frustrated chuckle, "What do mean, 'lucky me,' there's nothing lucky here," he said, "But you're right, Sera, she is very special, full of beauty, majesty, and nothing parallels her charm in all the worlds out there," he hit the back of his head against the tree a bit hard, "Shame she's a woman and curse her for putting me under her spell," he said in much distress.

She drank the contents of her mug and stood up, "I once had the same problem. I dealt with him first, well you know, since he gave me confusing emotions just to relieve the sexual tension. But I swore to myself that it's just one night. I'll let myself do that for just one night... I... think. Well, you know what I mean right? After I dealt with him, I became me again. Plus we're still good friends up to this day," she winked at him, "Oh, and after him, I went back to her. But we ended it after some time cause some things just don't work out," she said as she dusted her clothes off.

Just when she was about to leave, Dorian realized something about the elf... That she was always looking at the same woman who has been stressing him out lately. he usually catches her lingering gaze on her, or how she perks up whenever she hears her voice or when her name comes up in their conversations. And that realization placed a knowing, yet teasing smile on his face.

"Wait," he called out and she looked at him in question, "You also like her," and upon saying that, the already red-faced elf turned redder if possible as her eyes grew bigger. He waited for any response, but she only waved at him and he was once again left alone with his thoughts and he pondered about what Sera and Ironbull said.

He can't stop picturing her radiant smile and how wonderful it must be to caress her slender and elegant neck.

"Fuck my life," he thought to himself for the second time that night And this is hurting his head. Very much.

He stood up and emptied the contents of his mug, "Fuck this. I can't deal with this shit right now," he went into the tavern and took his staff and went out of Skyhold to clear his mind.


	2. Missing In Action?

The next day came, everyone went back to their respective tasks.

Elle summoned her advisers in the War Room to further look into their plans and also to widen their influence. They need to be prepared for the worst situation. A new wave of a storm is fast approaching and she can feel it. That's why they have to triple their efforts.

"Inquisitor," the three advisors, Josephine, Lelliana, and Cullen, greeted her and they all stood around the war table.

She paced around the war table as the 3 advisers watched her and the evident stress and pressure placed on her shoulders. They all examined the war table, checked their reports and analyzed their current situation. They can also feel the upcoming storm.

"Cullen," she called the attention of her Knight Commander, "How are we fairing? How are the men doing?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the war table as she looked at the commander.

Cullen cleared his throat and checked the reports of Scout Hardings, "So far we're fairing well. Our men have driven the bandits away, ensuring our camps are safe. They have new gears, allowing them to fight more demons. They're spreading the news of Inquisition quite quickly that we were able to get recruits every day also with the help of Blackwall. Sera also called out for the Jenny's for assistance and they're a very big help to our side."

She breathed deeply and scanned the map on the table, digesting and analyzing the news as she nodded at the commander and thanked him as he finished the report, "That's good," her eyes fell on a certain part of the map, "Lelliana, do we have any contact at Emerald Graves?"

Lelliana perked up and paced as she flipped through the pages of her report, "I was just about to bring that up, Inquisitor," she said as she was looking for a certain note and clicked her tongue when she found it, "Our men investigated the area. They had a couple of run-ins with some rebels, then Scout Hardings got a note from a bard which has "Fairbanks" written on it," she paused and glanced at the Inquisitor who was listening to her and she continued, "Scout Hardings had no clue if it's a society, place or a person so I personally investigated the matter and found out about the Freemen of the Dales. Apparently, he leads the Orlesian Refugees," Lelliana paused and paced again, as she set her notes on the war table while the rest watched her. They knew the wheels on her head are turning so they waited patiently for her next word.

"What do you suggest?" Inquisitor Trevelyan asked as she knew they needed to spread, widen and increase their forces.

"We go to Emerald Graves and talk to Fairbanks, get their support and loyalty to the Inquisition," the spymaster said.

Then Cullen chimed in, "Set up camps and get more recruits in Orlais," he examined the map and he looked at Elle, "What do you think Inquisitor? Should I send a word to Scout Hardings?"

She nodded in agreement, "We do that, however, Ambassador," she called out to Josephine, "Please continue monitoring Ferelden. We can't lose our forces there."

"When shall you set out?" Cullen inquired.

"Tomorrow at dawn," she answered, "I'll personally tell them the mission."

"Okay, do you need me there?" he offered.

"Thank you, Commander, however, Skyhold needs you while I'm gone. I'll bring three others with me," she smiled softly and Cullen nodded, "We're done for now. Keep your eyes open. We need to triple our efforts to win the battles and this war," she said, "Let's prepare for tomorrow's departure. Alert the rest, I need everyone here."

After 30 minutes, Sera, Varric, Cassandra, IronBull, Blackwall, Viviene, and Solas came inside the war room while Cole appeared afloat in the middle of the war table, creeping Sera and Viviene out while the rest are already accustomed to the spirit's antics.

They all gathered around the war table and she was about to begin when she noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Dorian?" she asked.

They all looked at each other in wonder when Bull spoke first, "Sera and I went straight here as soon as we were alerted."

"That goes the same for Madame Viviene and myself," Cassandra added.

"We saw them coming here so we followed," Varric said.

"I heard you calling out so I appeared here," the spirit said.

"I believe I saw him gather his staff and cloak last night then he went out," Solas informed them, "Though I assumed he was retiring for the night."

She massaged the bridge of her nose and she knew there's a headache building up, "He's needed here," she muttered, "What the fuck is he thinking?" she cursed and she breathed deeply and laid both of her palms on the edge of the table to collect herself.

"Let's worry about the tevinter later on," she finally spoke up, "For now, Josephine, Lelliana, and Cullen, can you enlighten them on the mission?"

She allowed her spymaster and her knight commander to brief them. Her whole plan is ruined because she needed Dorian on this mission. Now, her mind is full of worry and annoyance. She sat on the edge of the table as she let her advisers take over. They had a couple of discussions which ignited when Madame de Fer raised up a concern, then Varric countering her, Cole sputtering out what he picked up from their emotions, Sera booing, Ironbull joining the argument along with Thom Rainier.

She was about to stop them when Cassandra drew out her sword, "Speak one more word of nonsense and I'll cut each and every one of you here," she threatened and emitted a very dark aura.

Everybody stopped that instant and remained silent. Nobody crosses the Seeker, not even the Inquisitor or the advisers, well maybe except for their Knight Commander.

She knew Lelliana was trying to hide her amusement, Cullen was disappointed in their behavior and Josephine was just shaking her head, also amused with how Cassandra handled the situation.

She tried to hide her smile and forced herself not to chuckle. She's already known for finding humor out of the most difficult situation and this one, by far, diverted her annoyed mind from Dorian's disappearance.

She cleared her throat audibly and tried to sound very serious with very little effort. Everybody knew that... even the Seeker knows she's already sniggering inwardly, "Since Dorian is missing in action," she paused for a while closing her eyes in annoyance of his disappearance, "Sera, Bull and Cassandra gear up. We'll leave tomorrow at dawn. The rest, don't put your guards down. Skyhold needs you," she turned to her advisers and they all had the same faces, hiding the hilarity, "I leave Skyhold to the three of you. If anything comes up, notify me right away."

They left for Emerald Graves at dawn. Elle felt disappointed and annoyed at the same time. She felt disappointed that Dorian is not with them and annoyed for the same reason. It is true that the man is very self-righteous and vain, but he is a magnificent and reliable mage. And she misses their playful and intelligent exchange of thoughts.

Everyone is oblivious to her feelings, except for Ironbull. The Qunari is very much aware that the Inquisitor is smitten with the tevinter and he knew that Dorian does enjoy the presence of men, however, he's in denial that the Inquisitor has wormed her way into the deepest of his subconscious. It is quite obvious that there's also the sexual tension in the air whenever they have a petty or playful argument.

When they reached their camp in Emerald Graves, they were greeted by Scout Hardings and also briefed them about what they have found out. Then they began to work.

They immediately went to Fairbanks and they fulfilled his request. They were able to finish their main mission in 5 days. They also set up camps and started to accept recruits. They just have to thoroughly search the entire region and ensure that all the rifts are gone.

"I think Fairbanks said that there's only 1 rift left," Cassandra said while she's cleaning and sharpening her sword.

"I did hear him say that, but where in this place do we find that?" Sera whined.

We just have to search harder. I think we have not searched the northern part thoroughly," Elle Trevelyan said.

"Let's get this over with," Ironbull said, "And hope that we find a dragon."

"Urgh. No freaking way," Sera disagreed.

The four of them replenished their potions and headed to the northern part of the region. Good thing there's already a portal to their camp there so they used it. Then they started searching that part.

"BANG! CRASH! BOOM!"

They were all alerted by the ruckus in the forest and they drew out their weapons and stood ready.

Suddenly, a giant appeared just behind the Inquisitor and he was about to crush her with its big foot when Ironbull ran as fast as he could and lunged at her, pushing her out of the giant's foot as he clashed with it head on.

"HUADHKSHFARRRRR!," he shouted as he pushed the foot of the giant away, making it lose its balance.

He rushed to the side of the Inquisitor to check if she's okay, as he held his sword in a fighting stance.

"Sorry I had to push you, m'lady," he said in concern, "Are you okay?"

Elle was pushed away by Ironbull, but actually, she flew straight to a tree. She reached for a potion in her bag and slowly stood up on her feet.

"THIS AIN'T THE TIME FOR A CHIT CHAT YOU TWO!" They heard Sera exclaim, "THERE'S A FREAKIN' GIANT READY TO TRAMPLE US!"

Ironbull helped her get on her feet and they helped Cassandra and Sera.

"It's not budging," Cassandra said in between pants.

"We've been hitting it, even Bull's sword and it's not even backing down," Sera said.

"Let's attack it all at the same time," Elle said with determination.

"You ready?" Ironbull asked, "On the count of three."

"One... Two... NOW!"

They all attacked simultaneously when they noticed that the surroundings changed. The giant moved really slow and they're moving as if they're on overdrive. Nonetheless, they took the chance and gave their best attacks and they delivered successfully.

They were all catching their breatha when they looked at one another with the weird phenomena or something.

"Was it only me or did everything went very slow?" Cassandra asked as she sheathed her sword.

"Or we went faster?" Sera responded with a question while fixing her arrows.

Ironbull was about to say something when he felt something behind him move so he withdrew his sword and swung it to his left to where it moved towards.

"Woah there Bull!" the man shouted in surprise and relief cause the blade is at his neck.

"Dorian?" Ironbull asked in shock, "Why are you here? You disappeared and now you're here?!"

"Calm down big guy," he answered as he raised both of his hands up, "First, put the sword down."

The Qunari lowered his sword and turned his back on the tevinter. He was about to announce that he already found the missing mage when Elle stood up and pointed her staff at their direction and his immediate reaction was to duck and avoid it and he forgot that Dorian is still behind him but it was too late.

Dorian followed the Qunari when he was surprised when Ironbull dodged to his right and a big ball of fire is coming right at him so he quickly drew out his staff and created a big wall of ice to stop it. He hid behind it and slowly poked his head out and saw an angry Inquisitor and she pointed her staff directly at him and destroyed his Wall of Ice.

"Wait!" He shouted in panic as spells came one after the another, all directly at him and he can only dodge and block her attacks.

He was starting to feel the frustration of the situation so he used fade step and appeared in front of her and clutched her arms to prevent her from moving, but she pushed him away and ran off.

He cursed but he ran after her.

Cassandra was about to interfere but Ironbull stopped her, "Let them be."

She ran off. She knew he was there the moment when everything slowed down. He's the only person who can perform that spell so she cast her strongest spell because she felt suffocated. She can't help but feel really pissed off when he left and leave her worried especially they're in the midst of war, crisis and men amongst them die, even the strong warriors and enchanters. Anything could happen. She never doubted his skill, it's just that she's too afraid of losing people close to her.

She stopped running. She supported herself on the nearest boulder, drank a potion to restore her health. As soon as she caught her breath, she noticed that the atmosphere is changing and a rift appeared to where she is and demons came out.

"Fucking perfect," she cursed at the timing. She's alone, her party is far from her and the rift that they've been searching for is here. She drew out her staff and threw a Jar of Bees at them then she conjured a cage of electricity and aimed fire at them. She cleared the first wave. She did not let her guard down and waited for the second wave.

"Holy shit," she cursed again as she watched the boss of the rift came out, "Holy fucking shitballs."

She breathed in and out to collect all of the courage that she could muster and faced the Fear Demon all by herself.

"Crazy inquisitor," he cursed as he ran after her, "fucking hell she runs fast," he told himself.

He was almost giving up cause he can't find her in the forest when he heard trees falling and a couple of pained screams and he knew it's from her so he ran as fast as he could to get to her.

When he finally found her, the trees around are either on fire or on the ground, ice and electric waves can be seen, and the Mage Inquisitor is in the middle of the clearing, closing the rift then collapsed on the ground. He started to run to her, but Ironbull pushed him to the side and made his way to Elle, followed quickly by an angry Seeker and a worried Tempest.

"See, this is why we don't leave her alone," Cassandra scolded the Qunari, who bent down on the ground to check on their Leader.

Sera rushed to her side and check her bag for first aid.

They were all worried, when Ironbull stood up, went to Dorian then lifted him off the ground with one hand around the neck of the tevinter. He gave him the coldest death-pissed-glare, "What the fuck happened?" he asked as he tightened his hold on his neck, choking him a little bit, "Why is she hurt?! You were supposed to be with her!"

"I- t-ried!" he said, gasping for air, "She was too fast, I was too late!"

The Qunari was so pissed off that he was still glaring at him and slowly crushing his neck, but he also sent a glare at him, well the best glare he could whilst gasping for air.

"Hey, Bull! Put him down," Sera commanded, "Right now or I'll shoot arrows straight through the skulls of you two!" She threatened and pointed her arrow at them

Ironbull dropped him unceremoniously and turned his back on him and left without a word.

Dorian fell on the ground and took the time to fill his lungs with air, then massaged his neck. "Fucking Qunari," he cursed in his head.

They all ignored the angry Qunari and left him alone.

He stood up and dusted his clothes when Cassandra went to him, "Leave him be," she said, pertaining to Ironbull, "Dorian, what happened here?"

"I ran after her but she was too fast. If not for the trees crashing and falling, and her screams of pain and anger, I won't be able to find her," he answered, "But I was too late. She was already closing the rift when I found her, then she collapsed on the ground. That's when you guys came in, well you know the rest," he finished.

Cassandra accepted his explanation, Sera patted him on the back after she pinched his ear for leaving, Ironbull only huffed in annoyance (from afar).

"I already gave her healing potions, so she should be okay. Let's leave her to rest," Sera told them.

The Seeker nodded, "Right. I'll send a word to Scout Hardings. Be back in a moment."

They all settled beside the lake. Ironbull sat on the edge of the lake. Sera watched over Elle.

Dorian approached the Qunari and sat on the rock not too near or too far from him.

They both stayed in silence.

"I'm sorry," Dorian broke the silence while Ironbull did not move or anything but he knew the Qun is listening, "I planned to confront her that night, but I don't know what to say," he said, "It's frustrating, you know," he voiced out, "I never had these strong emotions towards any of the female species, till she came. I never thought of the possibility of being a queer that's why I had to get out... To sort this out," he finished.

He waited for him to respond but he was just staring at the lake. So he sighed and stood up. He was about to leave when the Qun started to talk.

"I know how that feels like," he heard him say, "But that doesn't change anything. She was endangered and she dealt with the rift alone," Ironbull said with passion and guilt which he also felt cause he was too late, "She's also a woman I look up to, a woman I would fight, kill and willingly die for. Make things right with her, Dorian," that's when he looked at him straight in the eye, "I love her as much as you do, but you're the one who captured her heart. We may have something that could be a future, but you have to deal with what is present. I don't want you to have any regrets in the future and we only have regrets with the things that we did not do. If things go well between the two of you, my heart will also be happy. If things end the other way, make sure she's okay... Otherwise, I won't forgive you. Whatever future we can build with each other, I know it will happen in the right time if it is the Maker's will," he finished as he stood up and placed his hand on his shoulder and squeeze it firmly, then left him alone with his thoughts.

"Oh, I forgot," the Qunari turned around, "You saw how feisty she could be right?" he nodded absent-mindedly, "And how strong she is, being able to close the rift without our help," he nodded again, waiting for him to get to point, "You're quite lucky that the rift was there to save your ass. I was kinda expecting it would be your wounded ass that we would save, not hers. But good luck with her. She's really pissed and worried about you."

He sat on the rock and processed that and the Bull was right. If not for the rift, he might be the one they're carrying right now, not her. He caught a glimpse of the Fear Demon and that one is a tough enemy to fight. And he has to deal with her once they're back at Skyhold. Now he thought he'd rather face the Fear Demon rather than an angry Elle Trevelyan.

They went back to the nearest Inquisition Camp and they rested. They had a report that there's a dragon in Emerald Graves and they knew that Lady Trevelyan (and Ironbull) would be thrilled to slay it and get new crafting materials. They stayed there for a couple of days, as they also took that chance to train and increase the influence of the Inquisition. Sera and Cassandra took care of the side missions that they can get, Dorian did some investigation about Fairbanks and the rumors that he's a noble while Ironbull stayed with the Inquisitor, guarding the camp.

Elle woke up after 3 days and she knew they placed her in an induced sleep to force her to rest. She went out of the tent and saw the four sitting around the bonfire and she decided to join them.

Ironbull saw her coming so he moved to give her enough space to sit down, then poured her some booze in a mug which she gladly took.

"Hey boss," the Qunari called her attention, voice filled with raw excitement, "there's a report that they found a dragon here in Emerald Graves."

She drank her beer and she cannot deny that she also felt excited and thrilled.

"I don't see why we don't slay it, Bull," she smiled devilishly while the rest sighed in defeat, "Though, Cassandra, I have a special task for you. I need you to confront Fairbanks and persuade him to help us."

The Seeker smiled and nodded while the rest of them prepared to slay the dragon.


	3. Torture? Revenge?

"They got Fairbanks' loyalty, they've found Dorian," Josephine announced, "And they're coming back."

Cullen released a deep sigh of relief, "Thank the maker."

Lelliana watched their Knight Commander. She noticed his change. Like he's smiling more often, not as stiff and serious like before and there's a twinkle or spark in his eyes that she thought was long gone.

The ambassador left the room, leaving the two alone, because somebody wanted to speak with her in private. Lelliana took this chance to talk to Cullen, maybe more like catch up with him.

She's scanning the reports given to her and he was doing the same.

"I don't know when, but I feel a storm coming," she said casually, "You can feel it too right?"

"Yes. However, I fear it's not yet the end, but we're close," He answered, "I know it has something to do with the Orlesian Empire. We have to investigate harder."

She sighed and leaned backwards on her chair, "I agree. I feel like we're staring right at it, but we just couldn't see it yet," she set down the papers on the war table and scanned it, then she clicked her tongue in frustration, then sighed and sat back in her chair.

They both stayed in silence as Cullen reviewed the reports and she's analyzing their war map. She rested her chin on her palm and absentmindedly stared at nothing.

Truth is that she's curious at Cullen's change of attitude and she wanted to talk him out of it without annoying him or else she'll never get the answer out of him, maybe ever.

"Spit it out Leliana," she heard the Templar say to her.

She sat straight and looked at him, then looked at the ceiling and inhaled so deeply as she gathered the courage to ask the impatient commander.

"YouFancyHer," she said so fast that it just came out of her mouth. She intended it to be a question, but it came out like that.

She bit her tongue to prevent saying anything any further. She watched the dance of emotions in the eyes of the Knight-Commander.

He was caught off-guard by the Spymaster so he remained indifferent and brushed it off instead, "Whatever are you saying, Leliana?"

The Spymaster chuckled in amusement. Between Josie, Cassandra and Cullen, the Knight-Commander is the most enjoyable person to torture because he's very serious and workaholic. "You might be able to hide it from Josie or Cassandra, but not to me. I am not the 'Spymaster' for nothing," she teased, "Don't worry, Commander because you are not alone in that area. I am sure that the Inquisitor has captured a lot of hearts by now."

Cullen cleared his throat and pretended to be very focused with the reports that he has, whilst his mind is evidently elsewhere. He'd rather not talk about it.

"I suppose one of them has already made a move by now," he heard Leliana speak and continued, "You know I'm watching everyone, right? And I am rather skilled at reading people and their gestures."

He knew what she was trying to do and he will not give her the satisfaction. Oh no. He, Cullen Rutherford, is the Knight Commander of the Inquisition. He is strong and determined and he will not yield.

That was the plan. Well, the original plan until Leliana thought of another way to annoy the hell out of him.

Standing up abruptly, Leliana knocked off the stool she was sitting on and made a slight bow, "Oh, Inquisitor."

That did the trick because the Knight Commander followed her and stood up abruptly and faced towards the door and saw no one. Then he looked at the spymaster and saw her chuckling silently and sent her a murderous glare. He sat back and returned his attention to the long forgotten papers, thinking about numerous ways to torture their Spymaster.

He was about to scold her when she stood up, again. He remained facing her, not falling for it the second time around, but realized that someone was really there.

He turned around and saw Elle Trevelyan.

Now, he can picture Leliana's teasing smirk behind him. And he wants to strangle the life out of her.

Yet for some reason, he's just standing awkwardly in front of her. Not saying anything. He was just staring at her as if he saw a ghost or something.

Josephine knew that something was up and Cullen seemed to be distracted, plus she can see the glint of mischief in their Spymaster's eyes. As much as she wanted to know what's up, she just watched whatever is going to happen. Whatever it is, it is amusing enough to see the ever-serious commander get caught off-guard and flustered.

"Why are we standing in the middle of the room?" Ironbull whispered loudly to Sera, who answered back in a loud whisper, "I don't know but Cully-wully is very, very red."

"Ummm guys," Varric interrupted, "I don't know if you know this, but we can all hear you."

Elle stepped towards Cullen and waved her hands in front of the dazed commander and that somehow brought him back to reality.

"Commander, are you alright?"

Cullen cleared his throat and realized how she was dangerously close to his face. She lifted her hand and was about to touch his forehead but he stopped her before she was about to touch his skin and held her hand loosely, "I am fine, Inquisitor," he smiled softly, "Thank you for your concern. Don't worry about me," he squeezed her small, soft hand in assurance before letting it go.

She released a sigh of relief and chuckled, "Well thank the maker because I can't lose any of you, especially my Knight Commander," she winked at him and proceeded to the war table, the rest of the team following her.

They waited for her as she scanned the map of Ferelden and Orlais, taking note of their progress and targets.

"Is that…" the Inquisition hesitantly pointed towards one of the markers and turned to their Spymaster, "… an invitation from Empress Celene?"

"Yes, My lady," Leliana answered, "I suspect that someone is plotting against her."

"An assassination," Dorian said, "But this might also be connected to Corypheus, if not then we can still gain their favor and support to our cause."

Elle nodded and agreed to the tevinter's input, "Right. So when do we head out?"

"Soon, Inquisitor," Josephine answered, "after we get you all dressed up," she finished excitedly.

"Dressed up?" the Inquisitor asked in confusion.

"Well of course it's a ball, my dear," Viviene replied, "Plus, it'll be nice to doll you up once in a while. I am sure you'll make a lot of heads turn, with that pretty face and gorgeous body of yours."

Elle flushed in embarrassment. It's one thing to be praised for slaying a demon or dragon, but it's another thing to talk about her woman attributes and she's rather not used to it, especially if it's main topic.

The entire female population gushed about what to do with her while the men kept silent, save for Varric and the Ironbull, who seemed to enjoy her very flustered state.

Viviene pulled her and led her out of the War Room followed by Josephine, Leliana, Sera and Cassandra, leaving the men standing in silence.

"I guess we're done here?" Varric asked while Dorian stood up and headed towards the door, "I'm going out for a drink. Feel free to join me," he announced and left as he muttered quietly only to his own self, "Women are fine, majestic and fucking weird creatures... With Elle above all else."

"Wait up tevinter," Blackwall called out, "Count me in," and headed to follow Dorian.

* * *

Days turned to weeks as they made preparations for the upcoming ball.

Elle decided to take a quick break and relax in a warm soothing bath. She stripped naked and soaked in the bath pool. It's been a while since she had done something feminine like this. She's even noticed that even the mighty Seeker, Cassandra, enjoy a nice bath from time to time. She poured the scented oil and started to lather soap on her arms, legs and chest, then applied shampoo to her hair. She massaged her head slightly and enjoyed the warmth of the water.

She leaned her head at the edge of the pool. She had a lot on her mind lately; from the crazy Corypheus to Empress Celene and the upcoming ball and all the political shit that they might discover… Then, there's Dorian.

She closed her eyes to rest, however she felt a sudden change in the air and thought that she must have left the windows open. She was almost reveling in the rare chances to relax like this until a bright green light illuminated the entire room. She opened her eyes and immediately stood up and grabbed her staff and swiftly wrapped her towel around her body. She heard the rift crack and she knew the first wave is about to begin.

"GIVE ME FUCKING BREAK!" She growled as the demons came out of the rift. She wasted no time and threw curses and spells right at them, while dodging and keeping herself covered at the same time. She ran fast around the rift, looking for an opening and when she saw it, she disrupted the rift and ran towards the exit, however the next wave came and out came the Envy Demon.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" She shouted and blasted the door, however before she could even exit, the demon launched an attack on her and she dodged it. She stood up on her feet quickly, securing her towel around her body. She casted a blizzard in the bath and froze the pool and the demon. She took this chance to exit the bath, at least she could fight better outside in a larger space.

"Screw the fuck. I'm naked, only on my towel which may fall anytime. I haven't even finished my bath! Fucking Envy Demon!" she cursed and threw another spell towards the demon. She stood her ground, looking around, staff ready. She cautiously moved around, waiting for any sign of movement as she inched back towards the bath, just to get the right angle to disrupt the rift, but before she knew it, the exact ground where she's standing on glowed in green. She realized what's gonna happen next and she knew she has no time to dodge this one. She casted a quick spell of temporary shield, shut her eyes and braced herself for a painful impact.

She kept her eyes shut for the next couple of minutes, however she realized that she's down on the ground. She felt something heavy on top of her and panicked because she thought it was the Envy Demon but when she opened her eyes, the first thing that she saw was fur. Next she felt a hard and well-built chest against her flesh – YES, her SKIN and realized her state of dress, or rather the lack of. Then, she heard a lot of crashing, swords gashing against flesh, spells thrown around and then silence.

She looked up and saw that it was Cullen on top of her and to her right she saw her discarded towel.

She felt him move on top of her and panicked because he was about to get up. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down against her. She thought that this could have been romantic, considering that the man against her is not bad-looking. In fact, he's gorgeous, very well-built, rock hard muscles and she assumed that his package could very much send her to the fade and back.

She scolded herself for all her inappropriate thoughts. "Great. First Dorian, now I'm lusting after Cullen. I need to get laid," she mentally groaned. She knew that her face must be very red right now and that the Commander is too.

She spoke in a shy, soft voice, "Don't get up yet. Well, I mean, I…" she looked towards her towel and the man flushed even more and understood right away.

He was so tempted to look. He inwardly patted himself for not wearing his armor. Thank the maker for small blessings, but he can feel her body against him. He wanted to take a peek, but he closed his eyes and thought about less appealing thoughts. "Let's see. An angry Leliana? Nope. Varric naked. Nope. Solas in a gown with Viviene's head dress. Yep. That did the trick," he controlled his breathing to calm down his nerves and he placed his arm under her head, then his other hand reached for the towel and handed it to her.

She thanked him and took it, thankful that he was wearing his cloak. She wrapped the towel around her body and when she was done, she felt eyes on them and saw Sera, Leliana and Ironbull staring at them in shock. She looked around further, looking for Dorian because she thought she heard his voice, but was thankful that he wasn't around to see this. Leliana laughed, Sera whistled and Ironbull congratulated Cullen.

They were all teasing them when the Knight Commander got annoyed and glared at them and thankfully they stopped. Cullen wrapped his cloak around Elle and she muttered a quick and awkward thanks without looking at him in the eye, then quickly went back to the bath to close the rift. She walked out of the bath, ignoring their teasing looks and fled to the safety of her quarters.

The rest of them went back to their own activities after they have rounded and secured Skyhold

* * *

Despite of the unfortunate events, Leliana was very amused and entertained. She will have to resist the urge to tease the Knight Commander, but she will never let that scene die down. It was an interesting development and not just with Cullen. She knew that the Inquisitor is an interesting woman, so it was no surprise that she was able to captivate the hearts of the people around her. It was such a shame that Blackwall wasn't there to witness the whole scene; she would have loved to see how he would react. Ironbull was cool about it. Sera was disappointed but was also amused (mostly by the flustered face of Cullen). Dorian's reaction was the most interesting of all. He looked as if he was ready to kill Cullen. He stormed out right after they cleared out the demons, She was so sure that Dorian preferred the company of men, unlike Bull who swings both ways, but love knows no gender so she's not the one to judge.

Either way, today's score certainly went to Cullen Rutherford's board. She wanted them to end up together. She sighed happily and resumed to her tasks.

* * *

Dorian sat at the far end of the bar and stared at the nothing. His brain tortured him by replaying the events that transpired during the day over and over again.. He groaned and chugged his beer bottoms up.

Torture. Yes. It is torture. Fuck you brain.

Why?

First, he already came to accept that he's attracted to the Inquisitor. He knew that she has some affections for him as well.

Second, when blondie (Cullen) pushed her own of the demon's teleport path, her towel fell on the ground and he saw a glimpse of her perfect body before blondie used his body to shield her.

Third, he wanted to pummel the commander to the fade and back.

His head hurt. He wanted to go back to just wanting the company of men. It seemed to be simpler.

Fuck his life.

He told the barman to keep the beer coming because he wanted to get very wasted and forget about Elle and her perfect body.

"Jealous?" He heard somebody speak beside him and snapped back from his thoughts. He was gripping the handle of his mug too tight that his knuckles were already white.

He cleared his throat and drank the contents of his mug. He didn't have to look to know that it was the Qunari who joined him.

"Whatever are you saying, Bull?" He asked masking the best of his stoic expression, trying to sound indifferent, hiding the fact that he really was jealous.

Ironbull chuckled rather heartily. The tevinter may be good at hiding his emotions, but not to him, "Looks like somebody is already making a move on _your _woman."

Dorian only grunted and muttered an almost audible 'Like fucking hell he would' but Ironbull chose to ignore the mage and drank his own beer. He faced towards the jealous mage and asked, "So what are you planning to do?"

"I – what? There's nothing _to_ do," Dorian answered defensively, still trying to deny his attraction towards the inquisitor.

He huffed in frustration as he knew that the mage might still be wrapping his head around the possibility of getting attracted to the opposite sex. He released a sigh of frustration and defeat and took a swig from his mug.

"Still pissed at you for leaving eh?" He teased.

"You have no fucking idea," answered the tevinter, "Shit my pants when she pointed her staff at me."

Ironbull shook his head in amusement towards their feisty boss and stood up, "Look. Deny all you want. If you wanted her, then do something to keep her head away from the commander. Take your shirt off while training or something. Purposely use the bath before her. Or whatever. The sexual tension between the two of you could slice the fade," he patted the back of the mage and left.

He took a one last swig from his mug and left, thinking that he doesn't have any other options but to take the advise of the Qunari.

* * *

He woke up up earlier than he used to, then proceeded to do his usual routine. He worked out beside the tavern, not caring if there are others watching him. He doesn't normally do it outside. He hates people gawking at him or watching him, however he thought it's not that bad because the weather at Skyhold is really great for training. No wonder why Cassandra, Sera and Ironbull always trained outdoors.

"This might just work," he thought to himself.

After a couple of hours of working out, he went inside the tavern and went straight to the bar and asked for water. He was so thirsty that he drank the water greedily as he sat on the stool. He asked for a hearty and healthy meal and finished the contents of his mug. He did not notice the flustered and shocked Inquisitor beside him, surprised to see him shirtless and glistening with sweat.

She watched droplets of water escape the side of his lips as it trailed down his jaw, neck, chest and… she tore her eyes away from the body of the man who invaded her dreams. She returned her gaze to her food and continued eating before he realize that she was ogling his body. She reminded herself that she's still pissed at him for leaving and she wanted to stay angry at him a little bit longer because she doesn't know if she'd be this angry at him ever again in the future. Despite of the 'Cullen Incident', she's still attracted to this man beside him. "Fuck," she muttered to herself and her brain thought, "You wish," and mentally scolded herself for the nth time.

Meanwhile, Dorian was completely oblivious of the Inquisitor's presence beside him until he looked around and saw her eating beside him. "M'lady. Good morning," he greeted, "Sorry I did not notice you there."

She nodded and smiled, hoping that her face is not red and that her nervousness is not obvious as she cursed his good looks in her head.

He took his meal and started eating and turned his head at head, "How are you? After the attack?"

She was completely caught off guard by his sincere concern. She stared at him and realized that he was waiting for an answer. She wiped her mouth using the napkin and nodded, "I'm alright, thanks. It was my fault, I think. I did not close the windows. I was confident that no demons would reach Skyhold. It was a good thing that Cul-"

He immediately cut her off, not wanting to remember what happened that day, "It's a relief. Madame De Fer, Solas and I have put up a couple of layers of wards to increase the security of our fortress. I was going to tell you but, well, you know the rest," he finished and took a bite from his meal.

She muttered a soft 'thanks' and they both ate in silence. He made sure to finish before her and went back to his training spot. He kept tabs on her, found out about her daily routine and made sure that he would set the timing of his actions properly. He will break her walls down.

Elle Trevelyan never considered herself as an indecent woman, however the very moment that she stepped out of the tavern and saw Dorian while working out must have put all the harlots to shame. She noticed how his body sparkle from the sweat, not failing to see the droplets that trailed from his chest to his abs and disappeared beneath the waistband of his pants.

She also noticed how he attracted a lot of female audience and she cannot blame them for gawking at him openly. She forcefully tore her eyes away and made a beeline to the bath. She needed a very cold bath. VERY cold bath.

This went on for days, him torturing her immensely with his training schedule. Then one time, she was on her way to the bath and was met by a fresh-from-the-bath Dorian, wearing nothing but a low cut pants as he was drying his messy and wet hair with his towel. She was openly ogling his body and her throat went very dry, she instinctively bit her lip to prevent herself from releasing a frustrated moan. Then she met his gaze and was very fucking smug about her staring. The bastard smirked at her and walked past her, leaving her very much desperate to soothe the ache between her legs.

Dorian went to his quarters and dressed up. Then he made his way to the tavern and saw Sera and sat beside her.

"There you are!" She greeted him with a wave of mug in her tiny hand, "What's up with you and your shirtless training? I can't concentrate on my deck with all the gushing of the ladies around."

He chuckled and ordered himself a drink and took a cookie from her plate.

"Seriously, you need to do something about that sexual tension between you and Trevy," she whined, "It's killing us all!"

"Damn right it does," chimed Varric and saw Ironbull who patted him on the back and sent two thumbs up at him.

He'll be collecting his prize really soon.

Elle went up to one of the towers in their fortress. She stood there and watched the night sky. She needs to cool down or she might do something reckless.

She leaned her arms on the edge of the tower and enjoyed the cool breeze. She realized that this might have been the longest time that she did not think about Corypheus. She knew that they would need to head out soon again.

She doesn't know whether it was better to think about Corypheus or think about Dorian. Both are killing her.

"I can help you," said a voice behind her, "You can pay him back remarkably, darling."

She turned and faced Viviene, "What-?"

"You don't have to deny it, my Lady," she cut her off, "The tension in the air is noticed by anyone who stands between the two of you in a room."

She dropped her shoulders in defeat, not even denying her attraction towards the mage. Why not make him pay indeed? So she replied back, "What do you have in mind, Madame De Fer?"

* * *

Everybody gathered at the tavern to watch the bard perform for them. She sang and gracefully danced and played her instrument. Viviene and Elle joined the rest, excluding Solas who doesn't mingle at all. They all applauded the bard after she bowed and finished her first performance. Then Viviene spoke up and turned towards her, "My lady, I have been told that you were once a bard before," and she inwardly cringed because she doesn't like where this is headed. She answered the noble and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Ummm. Yes. I was, I mean it was for an undercover mission with my uncle who was and still is a bard. Anyway, it was a long time ago."

The noble clapped her hands in delight and amusement, "Nonsense my dear! I was told that you were exceptional. So I would like to graciously request for our lady to sing for us."

Elle laughed nervously, but realized that the elite is up to something, "I… I don't know. I mean, it's been a while and I really don't have an outfit like that anymore," she finished and met the eyes of Viviene, who looked at her as if she's saying something and understood what she meant, "I mean, I can find something suitable and probably sing for you some other time?"

"Why not sing for us now?" Viviene smiled deviously and dragged her towards the bar to where the bard was.

"What just happened?" Sera asked in confusion.

"I believe that Madame De Fer has just tricked the inquisitor to perform."

"She was a bard?" Blackwall asked in disbelief and surprise, "Who would have thought."

"Apparently," Leliana said in amusement and winked at Cullen who only looked away.

"Well I am not surprised. Good looks, charm and talent. The maker has blessed her with a lot of great qualities," Josephine commented.

"Which means that she'll be in a BARD outfit if we are lucky," Ironbull said excitedly.

"Keep on wishing," Cassandra told the Qunari and drank her beer.

"Oh fucking dear," Dorian cursed to himself and drowned his drink. He needed something stronger. He was about to stand up when Ironbull placed his hand on his shoulder and slammed him back down to his seat.

Meanwhile, Elle was having second thoughts on this plan. "I can't. I can't do it, I can't do it, I cannot do IT," she told Viviene, "It's been a while since I did this! Give me a sword and I'll slay something, but I think this won't be good," she said in panic, "I'm not sure. I really can't do it. Look at this dress! It covers NOTHING. It doesn't suit me. Any other plans?"

"Nonsense darling," Vivienne only dismissed her, "I'm sure you would be very lovely.. Now go and change." She turned around and left her to change. She sighed in defeat, frustration and nervousness, "Fuck this shit."

After a couple of minutes, Vivienne went to the center of the stage and called for everyone's attention.

"Everybody. I am sure that we've all known her as a strong, charming lady; a fierce demon and dragon slayer, tactical negotiator and fearless mage. But we have yet to witness and beauty and allure. And I have somehow persuaded her to do this tonight for us. It truly is an honor for us tonight that our Lady Trevelyan is going to perform for us. Without delaying any further, here is our leader and inquisitor."

Each person in the tavern was captivated by the inquisitor's beauty. Women gushed, men gawked. However, she only wants one attention and she got it. "Payback time, Dorian," she smiled sinfully.

"Bless my soul," Cullen managed to whisper.

Blackwall cleared his throat, eyes not leaving the inquisitor.

Ironbull openly ogled her from head to foot.

Cassandra and Josephine smiled towards her while Leliana watched their reactions.

Varric nodded in approval while Sera bit her lip.

However, the one who had it rough was no other than Dorian. He was sure that she winked at him slyly… he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or what but she gave him the sultriest glance.

She was wearing a sparkly garment, bare back that stops right above her bottom, emphasizing her curves and plump backside. Her hips were adorned by golden belts that hung lowly. Her neckline was low that he can see that she has no undergarments with her cleavage in show and nipples perked up against the material. Then when she slowly raised her arms above her head, he saw that her sidebreasts are visible, clearly showing that the Maker has also blessed her with very generous breasts. Her dress was floor length, however both sides have long slits that reached up to her bikini line, showing her long, creamy and slender legs.

This must have been some sort of spell that she has placed them under. Everyone was entranced by Lady Trevelyan's performance that nobody dared to remove their eyes on her.

She turned towards the object of her affection and saw how intense and tortured the tevinter looked. Then she quickly looked away so that they won't notice that this is for him. A payback for all the torturous mornings and hall-passings and that.

It was no surprise that she was rewarded with a standing applause. She gracefully bowed her head and subtlety looked straight into Dorian's eyes with all the emotions that she has and made her exit, making a beeline to the door.

Nobody noticed her disappear aside from the Spymaster (of course), Varric and Ironbull.

They also knew that the tevinter vanished a few minutes after her.

And they all know why.


	4. Payback

Contains lemon. For adults only.

* * *

Elle Trevelyan had never felt so exposed, embarrassed and empowered all at the same time. She ran out of the tavern and used the passage under the building, passing through the big hall that could fit an entire army. But before she was about to climb the stairs, she was pulled by strong hands and dragged her towards the Spells library beside the Potions room.

Before she could even retaliate, she was pushed, rather slammed against the door, shutting it. Then she was attacked with a rough and hungry kiss on the mouth, muffling her shout and resistance.

She tried to push the person away, however the man is too strong and she cannot see him in the dark. She tried to shout again, but it only gave him access and her attacker took that chance to enter his tongue in her mouth.

The man forcefully tilted her head to her left, giving him the access to her neck as her bit and licked her sweet spot, biting her earlobe lightly. She heard his hot breath against her ear, she was still trying to push him away, but instantly stopped when he spoke breathily in her ear, "That was a rather, entertaining show you did back there, Inquisitor," she knew that voice very fucking well.

"Dorian," she tried to call him, but it went out as a moan instead.

He pushed her against the door even more, grabbing both of her thighs, making them wrap around his hips. He freed her hands and he roamed his hands on her body, from her neck, to her chest – pinching her already perky nipples appreciatively, down to her tiny and curvy waist, back up the sides of her breasts caressing them. He kissed her again, as he slowly slid his hands down and beneath the slits of her dress grabbing her backside – giving them a rough squeeze, noting her lack of underwear. He grinded directly against her, making her feel his rock (and throbbing) erection, not missing the way her eyes shut in pleasure… the way she bit her lip to stifle her moan, feeling her nails dig in the back of his neck. He smirked and squeezed her ass, spreading them and making sure that she felt how slick and wet she already is for him.

She knew it might leave a mark, but she couldn't care less. She grinded against him, looking straight in his dark, beautiful eyes, feeling his touch… Feeling her wetness against him and her knees went weak when he smirked at her. She leaned in and kissed him with passion, biting his lower lip as her fingers raked his hair, moaning in the pleasure that he's giving her. He hasn't even done much yet she feels like she's about to come right here, right now.

Her eyes widened when he spread her ass once more, but this time his fingers touched her sensitive part, slightly entering as he hoisted her up, making his face level with her breasts. He took one in his mouth and he inserted a digit in her, making her respond to the slightest of his touches.

He released her and she stood in front of him, both are panting breathlessly. Elle placed her palm on his chest, lightly pushing him backwards until he hit the study table, one hand gripped the edge, while the other made its way to her neck. She pushed her body against him, kissing him back, removing his upper clothing in the process and then she slowly stepped backwards, eyes not leaving him.

She ogled his chest, noticed that his training had marvelous effect on him (and on her). Then she smirked at him and he was paralyzed instantly, waiting for her next move in agony.

He swallowed slowly when she removed that knot that was holding her dress together letting it fall down gracefully, pooling around her feet.

His mouth went dry at the sight of her naked body. "Commando," he thought and his cock twitched at the sight of her bending down, her backside facing him, making her very wet core in full display, then he noticed that she was removing her sandals. She slowly stood up and turned towards him.

"Fuck she's perfect," he thought," big hips, plump ass, pink nipples, very big tits… even her folds and holes are pink."

Then she undid her bun, letting her hair fall down and he knew that he fell for her deep.

She walked towards him, her palms against his chest as she slowly caressed his abs, down to his hips. She undid the belt of his pants and then palmed his member, he loved the way that her eyes widened at his size.

"He is fucking huge," she thought to herself as she bit her lip in both excitement and anticipation. As if reading her mind, she head him chuckle and winked at her, "Don't worry, we'll make it fit."

She rolled her eyes at him and pushed her chest against him giving him a brief kiss, sliding down slowly as she trailed kisses and knelt down in front of him. She tugged his pants down, freeing his throbbing cock. She stroked his shaft and she kissed the tip.

It was the best sight ever. He watched his cock disappear in her tiny mouth, her small hands stroking what her mouth can't reach. He tried his best to keep his eyes open, engraving this view in his mind.

She sucked and stroked faster, making him cum in her mouth. He tasted sweet and she took every drop and swallowed them as she watched his handsome face in pleasure. He pulled her towards him and muttered a quick mouth-cleaning spell and kissed her.

It was his first time to see someone do the job and actually finish them; seems like he has been missing a lot in his whole lifetime. "That was fucking amazing," he told her then growled, "My turn."

He attacked her neck, groped her breasts, pinched her nipples. Then he lifted her up and placed her on the edge of the table, then he inserted one digit earning a very loud and throaty moan from her. She arched her back, pushing her breasts towards him and he gladly sucked them. He inserted another finger and fucked her with his fingers and made her cum. He didn't give her time to recover. She was still basking in the glory of her first orgasm when he positioned himself between her legs and slammed himself in her without any warning. She hissed in both pain and pleasure as he gripped her tiny waist, fucking her hard and rough. She threw her head back as he felt her walls tightened around his cock, coating him in her juices as she cried in ecstasy of another orgasm. He flipped her on her stomach, bending her over the table. He spread her ass wide, noticing how swollen her pussy is. He smirked and growled and slapped her ass, the sound filling the room. He continued to fuck her, not caring if she's tired or swollen or if she won't be able to walk for weeks. He had to get her out of his system and this is the best way to it.

She let him take her in all possible positions. She rode him, she spread her legs for him, she moaned as he made her come over and over again.

They spent the entire night fucking the brains out of one another.


	5. Six Months

Lemon ahead. Cullen x Trevelyan

* * *

It's been 6 months since the defeat of Corypheus… Or Coryphenus as Sera called the crazy magister. They celebrated and lingered a little bit more, some had to leave while the some stayed.

Solas was the first to disappear, leaving right after Corypheus was defeated. He left without a trace. Ironbull remained to be their mercenary captain, however he was away most of the time. Madame De Fer went back home, leaving her post in the inquisition, yet kept her ties with the inquisitor if ever her assistance would be needed. Cole stayed with the inquisition, having no other place to go, as he helped with the recovery of the trauma that the war has caused. Cassandra assumed the role of being the Lady Seeker, however this time the Seekers worked with the Inquisition. Sera became the new spymaster in Skyhold, while Leliana became Divine Victoria of the Chantry. She's still the spymaster for the inquisition, though she's working on Chantry duties for the time being.. Cullen and Josephine remained by her side in the inquisition, never leaving their posts. Dorian, however, had to go home to rekindle and restore his relationship with his family and assume his role as an Altus, only with the agreement that his ties with the Inquisition will never be severed. He became the Inquisition's ambassador.

Now, she's in the war room, studying the war map. The original plan was to disband the Inquisition once Corypheus has been defeated; however they became the force both the Chantry and Seekers needed.

She massaged the temples of her head. She has been working late and hard in the past few weeks and there are lots of things in her mind.

"You need to rest," a voice softly said, "You have been working nonstop. You need a break."

She turned towards the owner of the voice and sat on the edge of the table. "I know Cullen, but – "

"But nothing," he cut her off and planted a soft peck on her lips which earned him a small smile, "You deserve it more than anyone. You are officially banned from all Inquisition stuff in the next 24 hours," he said, "Commander's orders," he finished.

She sighed and resigned, "Fine. I can't do anything when you put it that way. Nobody messes with the Commander's Orders," she playfully replied. She allowed herself to relax in the arms of her lover.

They're still unofficial, only came out in public about 2 weeks ago just because Leliana caught them making out in one of the broom closets. They have no labels. It happened exactly 6 months ago, the day they have returned from The Well of Sorrows.

They were able to follow Samson. They got clues and information that Samson is the vessel for the well of sorrows. How did they get that intel? By risking their lives of course. So risky that they almost died.

Cullen barged- no, he stormed in the War Room that day, fuming in anger, "You went to the Well of Sorrws?! He practically shouted, "Without even telling us!"

She knew he wouldn't approve their sudden decision to rush head in, but she didn't think he would be that mad.

He paced around furiously, "You and your impulsive decisions! No plan. No tactic. No advice. How could you have been so careless?!"

"Cullen," she called him out, trying to calm him down, "I'm sorry for not telling you. I'll keep in mind to never leave again without telling you."

He scoffed and laughed sarcastically, "Yea. Next time send me a note or something. That would be comforting."

She didn't like his tone. She stood up and shot him a glare, "Excuse me?! Sorry I couldn't send you a note or couldn't send you a note because we're in the middle of chasing a mad, lyrium-intoxicated magister—"

"—you could've waited for us!" He cut her off, "You could've waited for us to send reinforcements," He argued as the tension grew ticker and more intense.

"Right," She answered hysterically, "We could do that next time and send you a note with Coryphenus's sign on it!"

"STOP. BEING. SO. FUCKING. CARELESS!" He shouted at her in frustration which had gotten her truly offended and pissed. She stomped her foot and balled her fists, "Me?! Careless?!" She scoffed and gritted her teeth, "We were not careless! Seeing that we came here alive and in one piece; it clearly shows that we were far from being careless!"

"And traipsing at the tails of Corypheus himself is considered a plan wrapped in care?" he shot back angrily at her.

"What the fuck is your problem?! We're here! We're safe! We made it out! Isn't that the main objective? Accomplish the mission and –"

"— FOR FUCK'S SAKE ELLE, YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" He cut her off, clearly losing his temper. Both are panting heavily, eyes locked on each another.

Elle was about to say something but Cullen took 2 strides towards her, grabbed her face roughly and kissed her fiercely. He pushed her against the wall, she held on to his arms for support. He pulled away, still holding her face, his forehead resting against hers. He spoke softly that she felt his raw emotions, "I thought I was going to lose you," he admitted, "That thought killed me. I was here, not knowing what to do." He took a deep breath and released her, "Sorry. I… I should not have done that." He turned swiftly and walked towards the door but she found herself going after him. She yanked his arm, making him turn towards her then she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. She didn't care anymore. It was the warmest feeling since the night with Dorian. She's scared and lonely and could die anytime. If there's somebody who can make her feel wanted and loved, she knew it was Cullen. He's a man who enjoys the company of women.

She felt the attraction between them. It was different than what she felt with Dorian. With Cullen, she felt more fragile, more feminine. Partly it was probably because they never had any major battle missions together, unlike Dorian who witnessed both her strengths and weaknesses. She felt wanted and nervous all at the same time. She has battle scars marring her alabaster skin. She's not like any other women who spent a lot of time caring for their skin and all. Suddenly she became more self-conscious and worried that he might not want her after he sees her faded scars, battle marks that no potion or healing spell could remove.

He must have felt her sudden hesitation when he grabbed her by the waist and locked her in a tight embrace, lifting her off the ground. He kissed her passionately and he coaxed her mouth with his, tongue caressing her own, biting her lower lip lightly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped when she felt his already hard member against her core which sent shivers down her spine.

She licked his lips and bit him back, eliciting a throaty moan from the commander. He grabbed her bottom and grinded himself against her & hissed at their covered state, wanting to feel her skin and more. He reached under her clothes, touching her bare flesh and ran his big, warrior hands on her back. She peppered his jaws with light kisses and nibbled his earlobes seductively before moving south to ravish his neck and all the skin that her mouth could reach.

She caressed his shoulders while sucking the sensitive part on his neck. Her hands marveled at the sensation of his skin under her palm and she loved every single bit of it.

He had never felt this way before. No one ever looked at him as if he's a delicious meal like she does. To the girls he has been with, they only wanted to get fucked by his body. They never really paid this much attention. Never touched him, or caressed him.

He loved the way she's biting her lower lip while touching his shoulders, his back… he didn't missed the way she writhed against him and grinded herself against his cock. He settled her on the edge of the war table, standing between her legs as he squeezed her hips, her thighs, her plump ass.

He unbuttoned the first three buttons of her top and ravished the skin that were exposed, and smirked when he saw that she's not wearing any undergarment, He palmed her generous breasts and pinched her nipple, awarding him a very throaty moan.

"Cullen," she panted, "My quarters."

She pushed him and went straight towards the door, not bothering to close the buttons of her top. She just crossed her arms and covered her cleavage, walked straight to her quarters without bothering to greet the people around her. She stripped down to her underwear and turned her head to her back and saw him watching her intently, watching how his pupils dilated.

She noticed that he had also removed his top clothing and licked her lips at the sight of his very chiseled torso. She bent forward slowly as she slowly slid her underwear down her legs, showing her ass… her already wet folds. She didn't even had the time to remove her underwear from her legs when he carried her and threw her on the couch, pushing her against the head of the couch, her ass facing him. He wasted no time and bit her neck, feeling his upper body against her back. She relished the feel of his warm body against her and he felt him squeezing the cheeks of her bottoms.

He pushed her forward, as he grabbed her tiny waist, making her push her ass out towards him. He grabbed her cheeks roughly and spread them apart, feeling her wet folds very spread apart. He touched her core, feeling her very soft flesh against his fingers. Her thighs felt sticky with her juices and she waited in agony as he teased her as he rubbed her folds slowly. She moaned impatiently, making him chuckle and growl at the same time. He opened her folds and pushed a finger inside her core. He fucked her with his hand and she moaned in ecstasy. She knew she was close and she mewled in pleasure as he added two more digits in her.

"Come for me," his voice sounded raspy against her ear and very commanding which turned on even more, "Come for your Commander, Inquisitor," he pushed his long, strong fingers in her deep and touched her spot, undoing her in few seconds. He knelt down and licked her juices, loving her sweet taste. He lapped at her pussy and inserted his tongue, pinching and rubbing her clit, making her come again for the second time.

He flipped her and he paid attention to her tits, fingers still deep in her. She pushed him lightly and maneuvered to switch positions, she's now hovered against him. She touched his chest and his rock hard abs as she ravaging his torso with kisses. She moved downwards and pulled his pants down, freeing his VERY big member. She licked the tip of his cock and sucked his cock, gagging at the size of him. She found a rhythm and she sent him over the edge. She cupped his balls and sucked them too. He pulled her up towards him and bent her on fours.

He positioned himself between her legs, rubbing the head on her folds, deliciously spreading them. He pushed himself in her entrance, making her hiss at both pain and pleasure. She relished the feel of him slowly entering her, stretching her. She whimpered in frustration when he was fully inside her, the lack of movement sending her to both frustration and heightening up her arousal.

"Cullen," she moaned, "Please do something. Fucking move or whatever. Please," she begged.

He gripped her hips and was turned on by her begging. He decided to torture her by pushing himself further against her, his cock entering her deeper, making her moan and whimper in pleasure. He slowly pulled out and slammed himself back again, repeating it over and over again. She cried and whimpered and moaned loudly, feeling his length go in and out of her, loving how lost she is under his spell. He hit her spot and she moaned louder, cursing and chanting his name like a spell.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck," she cried, face covered in sweat, the strands of her hair sticking in her face, her neck, her back, "Oh Cullen, yes yes yes, fuck please please," she begged and cried, making him growl. Her breasts are bouncing in all directions, her head lowered on the surface of the couch, her ass up in air as he spread her ass wider. He felt her walls clench and he found a rhythm that instantly sent her to the edge, crying out his name as she came.

He carried her to her bed, throwing her unceremoniously, roughly pulling her towards him by her thighs as he positioned himself again at her entrance, this time she wrapped her legs around his waist. He entered her in one swift move. He fucked her the entire night.

They managed to keep it a secret, loving the thrill of getting caught, stealing glances and touches whenever they're in a meeting or just hanging around. She managed to forget about Dorian, being deliciously wrapped in the arms and body of Cullen almost every night (and every time that they could steal). She even thought of the possibility of moving on to fully forget about the Now-Inquisition Ambassador.

"Well I think that you should go home and check on your family," she insisted and told the Knight-Commander while putting on her clothes.

"You really think so?" He said, pushing himself up on the carpet in his office, resting on his elbows, still not wearing anything, "I might be gone for a month or two."

She thought about it. Two months without sex. She could live. She'll miss being in his arms, but they both know that their families are worried for them and are missing them. She nodded and on the edge of his desk, "Yea I know. However, I know that your mother and your sister wanted to see you. They are missing you and would want to hear from you in person," she smiled at him, "Current situation will give you the luxury to do that at least."

"I'm not leaving without fucking you first," Cullen growled as he stood up and pushed Elle on his desk and she wrapped her legs around his waist, "Two fucking months without sex," she moaned as the commander bit her neck and removed her clothing, inserting 2 fingers deep in her, "It would kill me too," Cullen rasped and plunged deep in her, "Not being able to touch you like this," she moaned and tugged on his hair lightly and bit his neck, "More Cullen," she moaned and he took her left breast in his mouth while his other hand stroked his already hard member, "Fuck Elle," he adjusted her and positioned himself between her legs and slowly entered her, "Fuck, So wet," he bit her neck and ravaged her mouth and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he found his rhythm. He pulled her from his table and pushed her against the window, one behind his desk and it excited her. "You like this, don't you?" he entered her from behind and felt her become even more wet than she was before, "The Inquisitor gets thrilled with getting fucked against open windows," Cullen groped her tits and gripped her waist and Elle helplessly held on to the window frame for dear life as she came over and over again. She pushed Cullen to his chair and she rode his rock hard cock, bouncing up and down as kissed him senseless. He watched her big tits bounce in front of him and he held her thighs. He turned her around and made her bounce on his cock once more, meeting her as he thrusted his cock in her pussy. She stood up and bent on his desk, spreading herself before him, earning a sexy smirk from the Commander as he slapped her ass and soothed them after wards. He pinched her clit and slid a finger, "My, you're still wet Inquisitor. So insatiable." He rubbed the length of his cock against her wet folds and rubbed the head of his cock against her swollen clit and he entered her once more. He bent forward and nibbled on her ear and pushed her hair to her side, revealing her flushed face, mouth open for silent screams and moans. He kissed her shoulder blades and slammed his cock harder into her, earning a moan from her, "You're on potions?" He asked as he tried to control himself, he's on the edge and she is too, "Yes, " she answered in between moans, "Fuck yes," Cullen moaned and came with her inside. They both collapsed on the ground with Elle on top of him and he caressed her back, drawing lazy circles. "So two months without sex," Elle spoke up first, "I think that was worth more than two months," she giggled.

And that was their last conversation. Honestly, it's not like they were official or something, despite of their very frequent sharing of body heat, sweat and juices, they have no other arrangements.

But she's allowed to get hurt, sad and disappointed that Cullen was bethrowed to another noble woman, right? She honestly hoped for a possible future with someone who wants her.

And now, her own family is requesting for her to come home to talk about something urgent.

"Politics," she thought grimly, "Family responsibility and shit," she mumbled to herself. She knew that she had to go and see them at some point. She sighed. Her advisers had convinced her somehow to do that.


	6. House Unity

"Dorian, my dear son," his mother spoke as she drank from her wine glass, "I understand about your 'company-preference' but as an Altus, you can't just leave this world without an heir," she paused, "you don't really need to love her. You just need an heir to continue the Pavus line."

He masked his irritation towards his mother's nagging with an indifferent and close to a bored look, although he has considered that idea and was a little bit open to that, though he did not let his parents know just to avoid raising up their hopes.

"Your mother is right," his father joined their conversation, "You don't need to love her, son. Just get married, produce an heir and be with somebody you would truly love and cherish forever."

He sipped some wine from his glass and answered, "I'll think about it," and noticed something between his parents. They're actually exchanging weird looks and they kinda look like they're still about to say something.

Her mother straightened up and looked at him, "Um actually darling," he looked at his mother and knew that she's about to say something amusingly irritating and he's right. He fought the urge of rolling his eyes and just settled with silence. His mother was fidgeting in her position and continued to speak, "We're going to meet a very old friend of our family for dinner exactly a month from now," she paused and glanced at his father who nodded to encourage her to go on, "And we're tied to them and we value our connection with them."

He knew his parents very well. 'Dinner' meant 'business' in a noble family's language and he's a little bit certain on where this would lead. He knew he would regret saying the next words, but he did anyway, "Mother, would you mind beating around the bush and enlighten me with that plan of yours and father's."

His father shifted uncomfortably in his seat and gave a 'Get on with it look' to his mother and she inhaled deeply and explained, "Well you know that we're one of the most ancient family lines around, right? Back then, your great, great grandfather had a promise with another ancient family, a very close friend of our clan. Both sides are working together to maintain this friendship, you know, not just for political reasons but because it's a personal thing between them. They were comrades and fought together in the great war. In order to maintain that tie, they vowed to have the 4th generations's first male or female spawn to marry one another," his mother pursed her lips and waited for his reaction but he did not give any, "But we understand and accept your preferences. We only realized about that a couple of weeks ago and didn't honestly think that it would fall on you, however please know how important this is to our family's tradition," his mother finished and looked at him anxiously.

It was a lot to take in, though he wasn't surprised. He knew something like this would happen and it's not like this is new to him. These practices are actually common among the noble families.

His father broke the silence, "Look son, I don't want to argue or fight with you on this. We truly didn't realize this situation until and we didn't tell you immediately since we weren't exactly aware of your 'company preferences'. We told you, you can just get married in papers and produce an heir to continue the line. You don't need to love her."

Now that surprised him a little bit; He thought he would have to fight his father with this but he was being considerate with him. It's true that he enjoys the company of men more than women, probably except for that one time, and he's planning to keep it that way. He knew that this is a big deal to his whole family and still give his parents an heir. So he clicked his tongue and emptied the contents of his glass of wine, "Fine. I'll go. Better ensure that my parents will have the best daughter-in-law in the world"

He sighed and stood up, leaving his shocked parents and thought, "That party is going to be the longest night ever."

* * *

A month passed and with the persistence of Cassandra and Josephine, she agreed to visit home. Also, her parents have been insisting for her to visit since they have something urgent to discuss with her which had gotten her curious and worried all at the same time.

When she arrived home, she was greeted by a hug from her cousin, Osher.

"It's been ages!" her cousin exclaimed, not letting her go, "You are a mean person! Not even sending a letter home!"

She only smiled in return, overwhelmed and happy to just be home at the same time, "I miss you too, Osh," she managed to reply, "Is father home?"

"Yes. Uncle Bann and Aunt Leina are in the study," Osher answered, "Best go and see them," she said forcefully taking her luggage from her hands, "Go. I'll take these to your room."

She went to her father's study and saw them talking about something and smiled instantly when they noticed her. Her father stood up and enveloped her in his arms. Her father is a sweet, loving man, however he's strict with traditions and would very much do anything to keep and stick with them. That goes the same with her mother.

"My daughter, it's been a while," her mother greeted her with a soft kiss on her cheek, "Despite of the war, you look really good. I am so relieved."

She knew that the war caused worries on her family and it made them care for her even more. It was a shame that some of her relatives were too political and made her seem like dead when she left Oswick saying that her rebellious stunts killed her. Well she's just glad that her relationship with her parents and a few of her close relatives were rekindled.

"Elle," her father called her. She knew that tone. It was a business tone. And one she was never fond of. "We're proud of you," he said, "As your family, we're very proud and honored to have reared you," he paused and looked at her, she nodded for him to continue, "You know well how we function in this society," which made her roll her eyes. Of course, it's political. But she can never scold them for that because that's how they already are and all she can do is meet them halfway, "Your position and title as the Inquisitor became a good thing for us," he finished.

"Who would have known that killing dragons would do good for them," she scoffed inwardly and nodded in understanding, unsure whether she should feel happy to have made them proud or smug toward their other relatives that she wanted to rub her title in their faces, but she knew how hated that. She remained silent and knew that her father is on to something.

"Regarding your, um," her father cleared his throat, "Responsibilities as an Inquisitor," she raised an eyebrow to where his statement would be leading, "Know that we will never stop you from that. However, you need to understand that you also have a role in this family," she listened and thought, "Here it goes," as her father continued, "More like your role to uphold the traditions that we have."

She chuckled and joked, "What? Like arranged marriages and that shit?"

Her mother elegantly stroked her hair and chimed in, "Yes dear. That's exactly what it is."

She stood up and scoffed in disbelief, "What?! Seriously? Arranged marriage? Are you fucking crazy?!"

"Language darling," Lord Bann scolder her daughter, "You know we're serious about this. However, we were not aware that this agreement would fall in your generation. This was a promise long before even our existence and the ties that we have with them is utmost important. If it wasn't them, then we probably can bail out. I would never want to bring misery on my only daughter. You have to forgive us on this."

She knew it's a battle that she cannot win. She knew her parents. They were all in for traditions, not unless it would possibly bring harm to them or make her sad. Plus arranged marriage is a curse on them nobles.

"You don't have to love him," She heard her mother speak ever so softly, "You only need an heir. That's what is important."

She stood up and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I-I'll have to think about it. I'm sorry," she exited the study and went to their garden, to think about their whole situation and didn't notice her mother following after her.

Lady Leina sat beside her daughter, "Elle, sweetheart," she placed her hand on top of her daughter's, "Arranged marriages aren't so bad at all."

"Yea right," she scoffed, "Easy for you to say. You're not the one who would end up with the possibility of marrying someone 10 or 20 years older than you are," she sulked.

Her mother chuckled at her daughter's stubbornness. A trait that she had gotten from her. No doubt. She sighed and continued, "I know what I'm talking about. After all, your father and I were arranged by our parents. Andraste, we both hated each other back then and even destroyed our own house over an argument."

She was surprised with that. She thought her parents' marriage were perfect and bounded by love, however she's actually a political product.

"At first, I never liked it. I wanted to marry the person whom I love and I can actually stand," her mother said, "I even thought I would get stuck with some 20 years older than I am, but I gave him a chance other than because I have no other choice, but because he was as young as I am, not bad-looking either and I counted that as a miracle on my behalf," she went on, "And before we both knew it, we were already head over heels for each other."

She remained silent and felt her mother's arm around her, "Just give it a chance dear. This family is one of our oldest friend. I'm certain that they have raised their son very well."

It is a part of her responsibility as a noble and a curse if she may add. Unless someone challenges her fiancé in a duel. Her thoughts immediately went to Cullen, however it seems like he's stuck with the same predicament as she is right now, as he said in his last letter, and would get married in a few days from now. Andraste, they don't even love each other! She nodded at her mother and buried herself in her arms, willing for everything to go away, especially her engagement that will happen exactly a week from this day.

* * *

"Fine. If it really means that much to you then I'll do this arranged marriage shit."

"Language, Dorian," his mother scolded him, "I'm so proud of you. Thank you."

"Well, you did say that I can fulfill my end by donating my best swimmers, so…" he trailed on.

"Stop, darling!" His mother blushed, "Your mother doesn't need to hear that from her darling son. I still think that you're my innocent darling Dorian," she cooed and it make him sick but let her anyways, "Oh! You're going to be engaged! My baby is going to get married. My nest is almost empty!" He rolled his eyes at his mother's emotional-maternal sentiment and kissed her temple. He wondered what kind of woman he is going to marry weeks from now.

* * *

One Week Later …

#1. She'd rather dance with Corypheus than get tied down.

#2. She doesn't know which one of the letters from her friend will answer first or how to actually answer them.

#3. She can't get started with Cullen and she's certain he feels the same right now.

#4. She needs to find where they stash all the liquor cause she'll be needing it later on.

It's her engagement night and she has no clue about the identity of her future husband. He could be ghastly or old or mean for all she know. She wanted to run away right now, but she knew it would only hurt her parents. At least, she found a bottle of wine in her father's study and it would certainly help her calm her nerves down.

* * *

He wore an elegant black and royal blue dress robes that fits his body perfectly, giving a hint that he's well and nicely built underneath. He wore his amulet and heirloom ring, kept his staff at his back.

* * *

She wore a white and red dress gown that sparkles when light passes by it. The gown is bare at the back but the front is a modest V- cut that is draped at the end of her shoulders, giving a slight hint of her cleavage, but high enough for it to be modest. She wore a simple amulet that was passed on to her from her great aunt, which shows that she's the family's enchantress. She never used the title. She's just happy as a mage. Even the title Inquisitor scares her a bit even until now. She decided to hold her staff instead. She's buzzed, but not enough to make her crawl. She does not reek either.

* * *

They went to the ball, her cousin Oshner accompanied her and she told her to go on without her. She refused to be announced, threatened the announcer with her mark when he refused and allowed her to go in. She saw the crowd full of political people, her relatives and other nobles. She spend the night dodging conversations one after another while drinking alcoholic punches and juice, she doesn't know which is which as she's seriously buzzed, still not strong enough to make her stagger. She's not interested in chit chatting with people who are only interested with her political status.

Then she saw her parents talking to a beautiful woman and exchanged a warm embrace with her and she suspected that she could be her future mother-in-law. She masked a fake smile and went to the corner of the ballroom to evade everybody and anybody who would try to talk to her about something she would possibly dread.

It was almost midnight and Elle is getting tired of this. She just wanted to get this shit over with. Then she saw her parents and the beautiful woman climb the stairs to where the east and west wing meet. She knew it's about time they make the dreadful announcement.

Everybody had their attentions to then 3 nobles. It her father, Lord Bann, who spoke first, "I'd like to thank everyone who came tonight. As you all know, we're grateful and relieved to have found out that our daughter is well and alive. Despite of all the nonsense rumors, we're very blessed that she's alive," he paused, "Now, we have an important announcement to make. Tonight is not just a night to celebrate my daughter's life, but also to officially announce that our family and our oldest, dearest and closest friend would unite and be tied," He glanced at the beautiful woman beside her mother and nodded for him to continue, "So I'd like to announce that my daughter, is no longer an eligible lady, but is now engaged to the Second Son of the House of Pavus."

* * *

Elle choked on her drink. The world is going to fast and she must have heard it wrong. "No, no, no, no," she muttered to herself, "No. Th-this is crazy. This can't be happening." Then she watched it all happen in slow motion as the beautiful woman extended her hand and a young man emerged from the east wing with no other than Halward Pavus and joined them. Halward stepped forward and embraced her father and announced, "We're pleased to inform you that the Second Son of the House of Pavus is officially engaged to the First daughter of the House of Trevelyan."

Dorian turned his head abruptly towards his mother and muttered in shock and disbelief, "Trevelyan?" He had been asked that week whether he wanted to meet his future in=laws but he refused and said that he'd meet them soon anyway. But fuck. The house of the Trevel-fucking-yan? He maintained his poise and kept a blank face and held the hand of his mother. Then he saw Madame Trevelyan extend her hand in invitation and his world went in slow motion. He saw her. HER. Looking fantastic in her dress robes. A mask of indifference to the world, but time spent with her he could make out the scowl in her beautiful features. He watched her take her mother's extended hand. They were both led to the middle and joined their hands together. He never took his eye contact from hers and she did the same. They both kept their indifferent masks, yet read all the emotions from each other's eyes.

He wondered if her heart skipped a beat like his as well.


	7. Stuck With You Anyway

The guests applauded. Some ladies were disappointed along with some other men. Their parents were congratulated from everywhere.

She felt the room go smaller and found it harder to breathe so she ran quickly to the veranda to get some air.

She paced back and forth, one hand lifting her gown to prevent her from stepping on it, the other holding her staff. "Fuck! Why him?! This?! Of all the fucking people in Thedas… In the world! Why HIM?!" She kept on asking the same thing to herself. She went to the edge of the veranda and rested her elbows on the railings as she buried her face in her palms.

She never stopped thinking about him ever since that night. True, Cullen kept her distracted, but there were moment when she caught herself thinking about him. She almost moved on until today, all the familiar emotions rushed back. She's frustrated and angry. She was glad that he accepted the offer to be an ambassador for the Tevinter, as a representative of the Inquisition. She doesn't want him to go away, but she does not want to deal with him. That way, he's still part of her main team, but would work with Josephine most of the time.

She laughed at the absurdity of the situation, because she can't find the humor, because she's frustrated, because fate must be playing with her. She laughed because she doesn't know what to do. Corypheus seemed to be simpler than dealing with matters relating to Droian Pavus. Her laughter turned to broken sobs of pent up emotions and exhaustion.

Her cousin, Oshner, found her and asked what's wrong and if there's something she could do for her.

"Alcohol. I need alcohol. Bring me some, please," she pleaded and her cousin could only nod and brought 3 bottles with her then left her alone.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

_"So I guess you're really leaving," she softly told Dorian as he was finishing packing some of his stuff._

_"Yea. You and I both know it's for the best," the tevinter answered with confusion and regret in his voice._

_"This. I hate this conflict and complicated situation," she told him with honesty._

_He's well aware of her feelings for him. He's conflicted as well. He doesn't know what to do anympre. He wants her so bad, but he can't give himself fully without being certain that he can be her totally. Afterall, his preference of company is still a factor that affects this situation and the whole reason of the complication anyway._

_"I'm sorry Elle," he told and kissed he said one final time and left._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

She's pissed off. She's terribly annoyed, mostly at life, then to herself that she had to fall in love with the pansexual tevinter. Then at Dorian for being able to make her want him even without doing anything.

She nursed her woes with the liquor that Oshner brought her as a pity offering.

As soon as he saw her running to the veranda, he felt the same. He politely excused himself and went out to the garden and sat at the fountain.

He released a long, deep and tired sigh. Elle Trevelyan never failed to drive him crazy and conflicted. He left Skyhold and accepted the position of an Ambassador to avoid her, but still keep himself as a part of her main team. He would have to move back home, write letters and work mostly with Josephine. Then he tried to forget about her. He tried a few side alongs and side lines here and there, but it never worked. He was confused as to why he only longed for her voice to scream his name.

He thought it wasn't about the genders. He thought he only wanted her. Before he knew it, he was sexually deprived for 6 full months, with his hand to satisfy him and the Inquisitor to invade his fantasies.

He tried moving on, even considered writing a letter to Ironbull, but he felt it wasn't right. Plus, he does not feel the same way like before. Then he found out about Cullen and his… the Inquisitor. He didn't know why it enraged him. He thought she was moving on. So, he thought he was making a progress by agreeing to the arranged marriage. But alas, how fate played with him, the other person is the same person who invades his dreams, self-satisfaction and frustration, the main source of his confused state.

And she's going to be his wife. "And whatever happened to Cullen," he thought, "maybe this isn't half bad after all."

She's almost passed out on the veranda. She sat down and drank the alcohol straight from the bottle. And that's how Madame De Fer found her.

"There you are darling," she looked up at the owner of the familiar voice, "Viv-hic-Vivi" she greeted with a slight slur, "What the fuck are you doing 'ere?"

"I was trying to catch you the entire night, but you were expertly dodging everyone," Viviene told her and looked at her in pity and amusement, "Why are you moping here?"

She stood up, as graciously as a drunk woman can do, but failed. So she remained rooted on the floor, crossed her arms defiantly like a child, cheeks flushed from all the alcohol that she has consumed, "I ain't mo_*hic*_ping," she denied.

Viviene chuckled at her defensive answer, "Sure you're not. With 2 and a half bottles of liquor, fine. I believe you."

Elle sighed. Viviene knew why. She considered the Inquisitor a dear friend of hers personally. She knew what it's like to promised to another man for marriage.

"Well. I was tryin' _*hic*_ to forget the 'astard," Elle slurred, "But fate is playing with us and now we're 'ere," she said, "He doesn't even like women!" she exclaimed in frustration, "I can't grow a dick and vaporize '_these_' you know," she said cupping her generous breasts, "He loves another person. 'robably not me."

The older woman shook her head in sympathy and embraced and consoled her dear friend. It's the only thing she could do for her. Then she called the servants to help her bring the Inquisitor to her quarters and clean her up before putting her to bed. It was not a new thing for her. It was either her, Cassandra or Josephine who would put her to bed. Ironbull caries her when he'snot drunk. They never allowed the Commander, Tevinter or the Grey warden to do the task. She smiled fondly at the memory and tucked the drunk Elle Trevelyan-soon=to=be=Pavus in her bed and kissed her temple, "Good night my dear. It's going to work out fine. You're still lucke that fate gave you a man you know at least and a good looking one too. Most of the time, it's either a man 10 years older than you are or a mean aristrocrat you would like to murder," she said softly to the younger woman who sighed blissfully in her sleep.

"Make sure to have potions for her hangover in the morning," Viviene told the servants and closed the Inquisitor's 's either a man 10 years older than you are or a mean aristocrat you would like to murder," she said softly to the younger woman who sighed blissfully in her sleep.

"Make sure to have potions for her hangover in the morning," Viviene told the servants and closed the Inquisitor's quarters.

* * *

She wrote a letter to Leliana the morning after, informing that she'll be back 3 weeks from today. She had already explained everything and referred to Viviene for further questions. She also had invited them to her wedding.

Her head was pounding, "Stupid, fucking hangover," She cursed and made her way to the kitchen for medicine potions.

She reached the dining hall and saw her parents, her future in=laws and her fiancé eating breakfast together.

"Oh good you're up darling!" her mother exclaimed in excitement which made her wince at her high pitched voice.

"The servants said you slept like log. They tried waking you up a couple of times, but you threw your pillow at one of them so they gave up," her mother said.

"Ooooh!" her mother shrieked in excitement and she winced again and cursed inwardly, "We are going to plan your wedding soon –"

"Woman," her father scolded her mother, "Let the girl go to the kitchen for medicine potions. She seems to have a headache and your shrieking does not help at all."

* * *

She thanked the maker for her father at that moment. She politely excused herself and went to the kitchen to get a hangover potion. She released a tired sigh and supported herself on the kitchen counter.

"How's that hangover working for you?"

She jumped and cursed in surprise as she tried to glare at the person who sneaked on her, but failed. Intead she winced at her throbbing head.

She muttered a series of colorful curses and reached for a headache potion to relieve her hangover, but was having a difficult time reaching for it, so Dorian stepped behin her and reached for the potion and handed it to her.

She was caught off guard when she felt his torso against her back and found herself staring at the tevinter as he holds the potion in front of him, waiting for her to get it.

She took it, not minding the electricity between them when their fingers brushed. She drank the potion and saw that the tevinter is holding out a cup of water for her and she took it, softly thanking him and silently cursing his good looks in his messy bed hair.

A knock on the door distracted both of them.

"Inquisitor Tevelyan, Ambassador Pavus," a meek voice on the kitchen entrance called their attention and bowed his head to pay respects for them. She nodded in return and acknowledged the Inquisition agent and made her way to him.

"These, my lady, are from your advisers," The agent said, "Also, Divine Victoria had something urgent addressed for you and requested to hear from you as soon as possible." She nodded her head in understanding and took the parcel, thanked the agent and told him that her servants would attend to him.

She opened the parcel and opened the one from Leliana first and scanned the contents. She got to the urgent part. She lamost lost her balance and got Dorian worried.

Dorian was extremely worried, not just with Elle but with the entire Inquisition. That horrified look on her face, the way she stormed out of the room, muttering curses. He knew that looked and he saw that a lot whenever they have a lead or when they find something dreadful.

* * *

He searched for her and found her at the garden, pacing back and forth as she muttered curses and lines along 'Fucking Qunaris' 'Stupid Solas' 'Fucking traitor' and a few more 'fucks' and 'shits'.

He hesitated before he approached his fiancé. He knew better than to piss her off even more. However, he was curious and worried and her swearing is driving him nuts. He approached her cautiously and she was oblivious to his presence cause she jumped when he stopped her pacing by gripping her a little tight on both of her shoulders.

"Woah there my Lady," he said calmly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Between watching you b urn a path on the garden bed and our mothers gushing about the wedding," he replied with amusement and worry in his tone, "I think I'd rather not let my fiancé get stressed out."

She shrugged and removed herself from his grip.

"The information is classified, yet," She said indifferently.

"Ouch Elle," he replied sarcastically, "Seriously woman, who was with you during the time travel? Or at the Fade? Or when a crazy magister wanted to rule the world?"

She paused and realized that he's right and she's being childish. She calmed herself down. Minus their personal situation, he's entitled to know what shit is happening. But there's so much that she doesn't even know where to start.

She collapsed on the lawn and Dorian gracefully sat in front of her.

"I can't tell you just yet. I still haven't finished the parcel," She reason and he understood, "But there's something I need you to do and tell me," she looked at him and he nodded for her to continue, "Tell me everything you know about the Quns and I need you to personally find out everything to know, connection, dark sides… Every spec that you can get. I meant every damn thing," she finished.

He didn't ask. He knew what she's asking him to do. There's a silent, "USE ALL MEANS POSSIBLE" which means that she's desperate and that this situation is not a joke. And whatever is in that parcel, he bets it's something crazy and serious, maybe not Corypheus-serious, but serious nonetheless.

"Why don't you just tell me?" he asked.

She gathered the parchments and parcels and stood up, "Cause you wouldn't believe it if I told you. It's better for you to discover what you need to know and decide for your own in you're in or not," she turned around and walked back inside.

"Well I'm kinda stuck with you so there's no other option for me," he said.

She stopped and looked at him, "All the more that I should be careful," she answered back and continued to make her way back inside.


	8. Time

He didn't know what she meant with her last sentence. Nevertheless, he did his research and recalled everything that he learned from Ironbull and Cremisius, except he realized that there's something missing. Maybe he need to visit the ancient history.

It's a good thing that the Trevelyans own a huge library. He understood Elle's love for books like he does. He spent 3 straight days reading and researching but he found no lead and it's getting him frustrated.

He went (more like ambushed) Elle's quarted out of desperation for answers.

He banged on her door, "OPEN THIS DOOR. NOW."

She was interrupted by an angry and frustrated tevinter.

* * *

Leliana actually managed to dig up things between the Pavus' and Trevelyans and found out that they're distantly related and that they have this pact to marry off every 4th of their generations. It was perfect for their cause. She didn't have to do anything major. She only pushed both parties and it is going to happen. This way, the alliance between the Inquisition and the Tevinter would be used against the Quns.

Leliana sighed. Inquisition versus the Qunaris. They need to know where The Ironbull would side. They needed to find him.

* * *

"What do you want?!" She exclaimed angrily when she opened her door.

The man stormed in her quarters and dropped 6 hardbound books on her bed.

"Nothing!" He exclaimed, "I read all these and nothing!"

He paced back and forth and massaged the bridge of his nose, "Look Elle, I don't know what game you're playing at, but please just tell me what the fuck is going on!"

She shut the door and faced him, "Dorian, I can't!"

"Tell me why exactly?!" He angrily replied back.

"I cannot tell you because I wanted you to figure it out! I want you to see it! You are smart. You figured out how to solve the Tim-Travel thing! This is easier!" She answered offering no help.

He let out a frustrated and exasperated sigh, "You're being immature!"

"Don't-" she pointed a finger at him, "you dare. You have no idea how fucking complicated this shit is!"

"Then fucking help me have an idea then!" He hissed at her.

She sighed and sat on her bed, "Tell me what you found out."

"Just the basics. Quns wanted to rule the world. That's why they're against us, well everybody hates us, but they're on the top spot," he paused "They're against everyone who would be a threat to rule the world."

She digested the knowledge that he gave her, "Close enough," she muttered and considered. She exhaled and told him, "A qunari was found dead in Skyhold," she continued, "Leliana and Sera investigated and found out that the Qun agents that we have are smuggling some gun powder to some of our political allies.

He was shocked and even more worried. No wonder she was furious. She hated politics and all kind sof corruption. But still, he doesn't understand why she can't tell him that.

"But I don't understand the essence of the research," he questioned.

"Dorian, what do you know about the Dread Wolf?" she asked.

"An ancient elven god. One of the most powerful one," He answered easily, still confused.

"And what do you know about Solas?" she asked again.

"Aside from he's a freak who talks about nothing but the fade… Nothing more…" He answered and it clicked, "Wait. Don't tell me…"

"Yep. That's somewhat how the smuggling and corruption gets delayed. The Elves," she said, "Solas was willing to do everything to restore ancient elven. Dear Ol'Corypheus was his mistake and the Inquisition was his best chance of destroying him."

"And now that he's gone, do you think…" he looked at her.

"Yes," she answered sadly, "I guess. But I still believe in the tiniest bit of his kindness."

He was truly amazed by this woman. "I knew something was weird with him."

"You're still missing something," Elle said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We've almost got the players: Inquisition, Solas and the Elves, Qunaris and one more…" She looked at him, hoping he would realize.

"Us? Tevinter?" He answered, "Why on Thedas are we even involved?"

"Tell me Dorian," She said, "If Solas came from the Ancient Elves, then the strongest warriors are from the Qunaris, where did the craziest ancient magister who wanted the world for himself came from?"

"Wait… You mean to tell me that Corypheus… was a Tevinter?" he gasped in realization, "But I don't understand. Why not tell this to me when I asked you?"

"The Inquisition is at the center of it all; a target to all three of them. We have to lessen our enemies," She explained, "With Solas gone, we have Minerva and some of her people. The Jenny's and the Dalish are on our side," she enumerated," Do you think we can really count on the Quns? Bull and History?" She said and she did not miss his expression at the mentions of Bull's name… "So that leaves Tevinter Imperium."

"Did you really think your father remembered our family ties? He must have it at farthest back of his memory," she said softly.

"Do… They know?" He asked.

She shook her head sideways, "No. I don't think so."

"It's less likely the place where the Dread Wolf would be looking for allies. After all, he knows how we view his people," he said.

"I don't want to leave you out, Dorian" she explained with tenderness in her voice, "It's just that I want you to realize where we are at… Where you are at this situation."

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, if my boyfriend has agents who smuggles under the table, then maybe I can answer that," she answered (or accused) sarcastically and with a hint of jealousy, one that Dorian didn't fail to take note of.

"Wait boyfri—" he realized she was referring to Bull, "What?! NO!" He immediately rejected her assumed thoughts, "Maker no!" He exclaimed again, "We're not —" he cringed at the thought, "Could have been— Possibly Yes. But WE never happened."

She was surprised and relieved by his revelation and she was speechless.

"Is that what you're wary of?" he asked, "That I might sway sides because we're fighting his 'used-to-be-side'?" He continued, "He's a Talvashoth now," he assured, "Your mercenary captain."

"Well then my mercenary captain has gone missing in action in the last 2 weeks," she revealed. She's actually worried about Bull He's a friend, an ally. And now she's hoping that she still has him on their side.

"Don't' worry," he continued to reassure her, "It's not him we should be wary of. It's Solas, the pretentious scholar We should be wary of him"

"From now on, we'll get allies here. Increase our influence in Tevinter Imperium and keep all movements within our group. Nothing goes out to the Quns or the Elves," she said with complete resolve, "We can't risk any of these."

He remained silent. Honestly, he was taken aback by her defensive stance, but he did not press more on the matter. At least, not yet.

Time. That's what he will give her. He'll give her time.


	9. Wedding

One Month Later…

"Oh this wedding probably is the most talked wedding of the year, so lovely!" Josephine gushed.

"Indeed. The House of Pavuse and Trevelyan are two of the most influential and powerful houses in both of their regions and they would definitely let the world know of its unity," Cassandra added.

"Their wedding is one of the strongest and most powerful alliance," Leliana commented, shocking everyone with her attendace as she's wearing her spymaster outfit instead of the divine outfit, "What? I'm still Leliana, your spymaster?" She smiled.

"Good to know that you're still our Ruffles," Varric greeted Lelianna who rolled her eyes playfully at the dwarf.

"Josie, where is Cullen?" Leliana whispered to Josephine, "He's not here?"

Josephine gave her a sad look, "He was crushed by this marriage and his own arranged marriage, however I did explained to him why this is needed and he only said that he'll bear with it and that this is a curse that nobles have to carry," she finished.

"Ts. Our poor commander," Leliana said in sympathy, "I'll pay him a visit soon, just to check on him. When did he return?"

"3 nights ago, your grace," Josephine answered.

One agent interrupted them, asking Leliana to get changed for the ceremony. She reluctantly left her friends and changed. Afterall, she'll officiate the wedding.

* * *

"Son, are you okay?" He barely registered his father's voice, let alone his question.

"Ah father. Yes. I am," he answered as he fixed his dress robes, "Just feeling a little bit nauseous. Was it like this when you married mother?"

He felt small delicate hands cup his face and saw his mother's emotional state.

"Oh my dearest boy," she cried, "My baby boy is about to get married! It was long ago when I held you in my armsfor the first time," she sobbed.

He smiled softly at his mother's affection, he held her hands in his, "Mother you're not gonna lose me," he reassured her, "Now you'll have to stop crying or you'll look puffy eyed later during the ceremony."

After an emotional embrace from his mother, he was already called out to stand at the altar.

The ceremony is about to begin.

* * *

"My darling, you look beautiful," her mother complimented her emotionally. Her father and mother were standing in front of her, smiling and being all too emotional. She's trying her very best to hold it in.

Oshner fixed her hair for the last time and stood beside her parents, "You look lovely, cousin."

Somebody knocked at her door and she knew her wedding is about to start.

* * *

Dorian felt like standing and waiting there forever. He was so tempted to use Haste to speed them up a little.

He knew that they're here because of another mission, but despite of that, having this arrangement even before the Inquisition, made him believe that fate really brought them together.

He realized that everything changed when she came into his life. It dawned to him that he enjoyed the company of men mainly to piss and throw off the ideals of his father. But when he met her, he questioned it all. He already had the chance to start something with Bull, but even the Qun laughed at him for being 'smitten' with the Inquisitor. He left Skyhold mainly to get away from her and sort himself out, but he yearned for her even more than ever. They only had one night but it was forever etched in his heart. He was surprised to finds out that he'll be marrying her. Syre, he only agreed out of frustration and jealousy that she had an affair with Cullen.

Now, he's sure with his feelings for her, however she's not. It was partly his fault, but he'll be very patient with her, he meant he will try not to slam her against the walls and shag her senseless will be the best way he could put it.

He saw his friends and team mates, minus Solas, Cullen and Ironbull, all smiling at him.

He smiled back and wondered why they looked away and turned their heads towards the same direction with affectionate looks in their eyes.

He mouthed, "WHAT" at Varric and the dwarf pointed to the same direction which he did and he was rendered speechless.

His heart seemed to stop beating, time might have stopped flowing. Everyone turned gray except for her.

She was wearing a simple, strapless white gown, which made her natural beauty stand out. Her cheeks were rosy, lips were red and glossy, eyes very lovely. She had little make up on which suited her very much. "She doesn't need any," he thought to himself. She was vibrant and beautiful as she walked slowly on the aisle towards him. He saw her gasped when she looked at him, then her lips formed a smile.

"Definitely will TRY extremely to be VERY patient with her," he reminded himself.

She nervously walked towards Dorian with her parents trailing after her.

She saw her friends and she immediately relaxed and smiled at them. She couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach.

She gasped and smiled and thought to herself, "So handsome," however she reminded herself that the tevinter may not be sharing the same sentiments toward her and that this wedding is for political empowerment, though he can't deny the small hope inside her that she wants him to want and love her as much as she does.

So she did the best thing that could and reminded herself again to not attack and ravish her husband-to-be no matter how delicious he looked whenever he smiled at her like that.

They exchanged their vows and everyone gushed at them. They both know that their mothers must be very emotional at the very moment.

"Now, you may kiss your bride," Divine Victoria finally announced and she had forgotten about that part. She panicked and looked at her groom and she swore he smirked at her!

He inwardly rejoiced upon hearing that sweet part that would close the deal.

He lifted the veil and she looked unsure but he will definitely savor this part until he gets her willingly again.

He placed one hand on her shoulder, then slid it down to her hand and squeezed them tight and he rested his hand on the curve of her waist, while the other had caressed her neck lightly (and a little sensually that almost made her moan).

She wanted to murder him right now. What the fuck is he doing! He's making it hard for her to keep this arrangement political.

He brought his hand from her neck to her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. She closed her eyes and expected an intense kiss from him, but instead she felt a very light, soft yet firm kiss on her lips. He nipped at her lower lip lightly and before she knew it, the kiss ended. She opened her eyes still in a daze as their guests cheered and congratulated them, then was dragged out while she was still thinking about the kiss cause she can still taste him.

* * *

She can feel her heart pounding so fast. She realized they're outside, at the back of the Chantry escaping the crowd.

She blinked a couple of times and realized that Dorian led her out and she tilted her head in confusion and also because she's still hung up on their kiss.

Dorian smirked. He didn't know he still has this effect on the Inquisitor. Cracking her would be easier than he thought it would. "Air," he said and she turned towards him, "Figured you'd need air and to escape the crowd. But we can't stay here for too long. There's still the wedding reception.

She nodded and composed herself.

"Fuck this arrangement," she thought to herself cause she knew that it's already doomed from the start. She just don't know how long she can keep herself controlled around him.

Dorian almost inwardly danced a victory dance. Almost, if only his heart is not pounding like crazy right now. He did his very best to control himself in that kiss. She tasted like berries, very sweet. He purposely nipped her lower lip just to get a reaction from her and it was worth it. She seemed to be in a daze afterwards, plus she was very flushed red. He knew she'll break soon. Just a few more patience with her and with the company of his hand during the most sexually frustrated nights for the mean time.

He grabbed her hand and he realized that he must have caught her off guard cause she's blushing madly and adorably and led her to the reception area.

* * *

He leaned down to her ear, "Don't worry love. Chances are high that the groom will kiss the bride more times when the guest clink their glasses with their spoons," and smirked when he got the reaction that he wanted.

They were greeted and congratulated by their close family and friends. She excused herself to get a drink. A strong one she might add.

"That was a very beautiful ceremony, Inquisitor," she turned towards the owner of the voice and saw Josephine and smiled, "Sorry but we really hope you can cut the honeymoon short so that we can solve this crazy situation."

She chuckled and reassured that she'll do everything to solve and fix the screw ups of Solas and Corypheus. She downed her drink and heard the band play and felt a light tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and saw her 'husband' as Josephine congratulated them and excused herself.

* * *

"It is customary for the newlyweds to do the first dance," he said and bowed and offered his hand, "May I?"

She blushed again and took his hand and she sees no harm in dancing with him. He led her to the middle of the dance floor and noticed the attention that they have garnered.

They were both nervous. He rested his hands at the curve of her waist while she placed both of her hand around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulders.

It was going okay. She loved the silence between them but he just had to talk. Her face grew hot and she knew that she's sporting a very red blush right now.

"How are you doing so far for the night?"

The question was okay. What's not okay was that he whispered it in a very low (which sounded very sexual) voice right in her ear.

Then she heard a couple of gushes about how adorable they were and how Dorian was making her blush and how jealous they were and all that lovey dovey romantic shit.

She cleared her throat and tried her best to not melt in his arms, "I'm okay, thanks. Though these shoes are killing me and the old ladies are making my stomach churn. They should never wear revealing clothes. Ugh!"

She gasped when she felt him put both of his hands at the small of her back, closing the gap between their body and whispered, "Don't look now but I think our parents are feeling suspicious. We don't want them to think we're unhappy or that something is wrong, do we?"

She realized that she must be acting awkward and aloof and she doesn't want her parents to worry at all. So she smiled and rested her arms on Dorian's chest and tucked her head beneath his chin while he held her closer.

"If you move those hands lower, I am gonna hex your balls to the next generation," she said in between her smile, "I think you need them for you spawns, right?"

"Yes of course," He chuckled and promised to keep his hand modestly at the small of her back.


	10. So Much for a Relaxing Bath

Their wedding ceremony went well and the news of the unity of their houses spread all through Thedas like wild fire.

It helped them with their current situation. As soon as they're back to Skyhold, they worked on spreading their influence across Tevinter where Solas can't possibly reach. They knew that even if he's an ancient elven, the Imperium won't even care. Elves are not treated well there.

They're also looking for Bull and the Chargers. She knows that he's trying to handle it all on his own, however she knew that he won't be able to. The Inquisition needs to ensure that he's really on their side and convince him to let them help.

* * *

She was looking at the reports and was getting frustrated with the corruption within the ranks. She called for a meeting, all of her advisers and whoever is left on her team.

"Alright," she called their attention, "All news will stay here in this group. Nothing should EVER come out. We'll give them the general idea, the safe reasons and answers. We cannot let Solas take advantage of us. We also cannot allow the Quns to infiltrate us. I considered disbanding the Inquisition, but that was too predictable. So we stay. Together. Stick together as a team. Let's keep our enemies close… Our friends closer. We will serve Divine Victoria as she remains to be our Spymaster along with Sera," she paused, "Right now we have to find out the agents that are involved with the corruption and interrogate them. Let's see what to do woth them. If they can sneak this kind of dirty play under the table, then we can be sure as hell that we can slit the throats of the people who compromised the safety of the common good, however second chances can be given to the ones who deserves it." She said firmly, "Scout Harding, you have a very difficult job, but rest assures that we have your back. I trust your judgment and decisions when you're away from Skyhold. Just be on constant watch at all times. Be very careful of what you divulge to others."

"My lady," Elle turned towards Viviene, "If I may," she nooded for the noble to continue, "I really don't advise you to waste your time on the greedy people under your command. Why don't you allow Blackwall and I to 'handle' them?"

Elle knew what Viviene meant. She knew that they were willing to pull out the rotten weeds and exterminate them. She knew that they have t o pick a side and avoid compromises which could lead to heavy damages.

"Okay," She decided, "Do as you see fit, Madame De Fer. I believe you know how to draw these kinds of people out. You know it better than the rest."

The mage nodded in agreement and looked at Blackwall and the warrior agreed as well.

This whole situation is getting on her nerves and she knew that the others feel the same way.

"So what do we tell our men?" Cullen asked, "We can't make them feel like they're not being trusted."

"I know Commander," she answered, "We cannot divulge everything that might endanger them too. Just give them what they need to know, safe enough to keep them out of trouble. Solas would definitely come after our men, he'll know that they don't know anything. Let get him frustrated enough so that he'll come after any of us…"

"To draw him out," Dorian finished in realization, "Quite brilliant."

"How sure are you that he won't kill you, or any of us?" Cullen challenged.

"He won't," another voice answered and everyone turned to the owner of the voice.

"Glad that you made it Morrigan," Elle greeted the other mage.

"Well, I do owe you one, plus we are up against a god and an ancient elf so I cannot just turn away and put what's in my head into waste," Morrigan explained.

"Wait a sec," Varric interrupted, "How do we know that she's on OUR side?"

Morrigan smiled and answered, "It's quite a long story, one we should do another day, but not now… Let's just say that I've got something very personal in this whole situation."

Varric raised his eyebrow and seemed to be satisfied for the moment, "I'll hold you on that story."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and felt a massive headache building up and decided that she needed to rest a bit, "Right. Let's leave it at that for now," she exhaled quite loudly, "Somebody has to keep tabs on The Ironbull and the Chargers. Any lead, anything at all, please," Cassandra was the one who acknowledged and Elle collapsed on the nearest stool.

* * *

She stood up and turned around and was surprised to still see her husband at the room reviewing some of the reports that they have and she raised an eyebrow in both confusion and amusement. She was about to ask when he spoke up without looking at her.

"You might be wondering why is your dashing husband still here," he said with such charm that almost made her swoon, instead she rolled her eyes playfully, "Well you are not going to argue right now because I have already asked the servants to prepare you a bath. In case you would protest, I will have to use Haste on you if necessary."

She knew that it's impossible to reason with him and it does sound nice. A relaxing bath after a very long and stressful day.

"Hold on. Your arm, Elle," Dorian pointed out, "I noticed that it isn't looking better these days. How are you feeling?" He asked in concern.

She lifted her arm in front of her and agreed, "Yup. That's why Morrigan is here. We will be fixing the orb and use it to fix this and as a leverage against Solas."

"Poor lady, being the daughter of Flemeth," he said empathically, "She must be torn."

She leaned towards the door and smiled. She missed doing this with him. Just casual talks about anything and everything, "Actually it's the opposite," she answered, "She absolutely wants nothing to do with her."

"For the record, I am still relieved that you did not drink the Well of Sorrows," he admitted with a small smile.

She hummed in agreement, basking in the comfort of his presence. She could only do these comfy silence with him and Leliana the most.

"My lady," Somebody interrupted them, "Your bath is ready."

"Go," Dorian said, "I'll clean up and lock the room," she smiled and excused herself and went to take the promised relaxing bath.

* * *

It's been a while since she had a relaxing bath in Skyhold. The last time that she tried, a demon appeared. She was already drifting off when Cassanndra barged in on her, "There you are my lady," making her slip slightly and she coughed up the water that went in her nostrils, as she muttered a series of colorful curses, "We found Bull," the seeker reported.

"Go get the team," Elle said, "I'll be down in a while. Just have to get dressed."

She sighed. So much for a relaxing bath.


	11. Cornered

She's still wet from her bath when she got to her room. She didn't even notice Dorian in her desk, fixing the reports that were for her.

She was about to drop her robe when she felt eyes on her and spun around quickly and saw him standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, frozen in his place.

Her face turned red as she realized what she was about to do in front of him, "W-what are you doing here?"

He twindled his fingers and answered, "Aside from the fact that I am your husband and has every right to share a room with his wife, I dropped these reports and was about to go back to the library."

She mentally slapped herself for forgetting that they're already married, "W-well I'm sorry Dorian. I was just surprised," she blurted out (awkwardly), "Cassandra told me they know where Bull is and we have to go and get him right away."

Dorian was silent for a few seconds then he spoke up, "I don't think that is a good idea."

"Excuse me?" she asked in confusion.

"I mean, you going," he said, "You might drive him away," he reasoned, "There's too much Qun and tradition here and you might chase him away because he knows that you are trying to do."

She tapped her foot, growing impatient, "So what do you suggest?"

"Cassandra, Sera and I will go," he said with finality in his tone.

"What? YOU? You will go?" She asked, sounding a little jealous (well se was), "I get why Cassandra and Sera, but YOU? They're in the coldest place on Thedas and you complain A LOT when we go to places like that."

He looked at her and noticed the blush on her cheeks, partly because of frustration and impatience, and he realized that his wife is jealous and he smirked because of that.

She got even more pissed at him, "WHY on earth are you smirking?! You think this is a fucking game or something?!"

He straightened up, never removing the smirk off his face and shook his head. He's definitely amused. Good thing she doesn't have her staff with her. "No. I don't think this is a game. But, I think that my wife is jealous," he teased.

Her face grew hotter out of embarrassment and realization that she does sound jealous and that she actually IS jealous.

"I am going," she diverted the argument back, "There's nothing you can do about it."

"No you won't. You stay here. Let me, the seeker and the archer handle this," he said with authority.

"Give me a good reason," she challenged.

He rummaged his thoughts and can't find any. "I told you already –"

"Nope. Not good enough," she cut him off.

"Don't I have any say in this?!" He continued to argue, his voice rising a little.

"No. I'm going and that's final," she turned her back on him.

"I'm your bloody husband!" He exclaimed in frustration.

She turned towards him, "The last time I checked, this marriage has no strings attached, just an alliance that can aid the Inquisition greatly."

He buried his face in his palm in annoyance, "Fuck Elle!" she flinched at his tone, surprised to see him lose his cool, "You think I married you just for that? Me?! I left home to avoid marriages!"

"You liked men!" She exclaimed, "You said so yourself!"

"I did!" he answered a little bit calmer, "I don't know if I still do. Maybe yes, maybe no," he exhaled and released a deep breath, "All I know is that you made me feel something that I thought was gone. Bull always tell me that 'Love knows no genders'. That night," he looked straight in her eyes, so intense that her knees were getting weak cause she knew the 'night' he's referring to, "was etched in my heart and mind and I remember every detail vividly."

She can't believe that they're having this conversation right now. She remained rooted on her spot, not knowing what to do except to listen to him and saw him take a step towards her.

"Maybe I liked men, but there's a possibility that I was only doing what my father would hate. To throw off his ideals that I hated so much," he said taking another step towards her, eyes still on hers, "I focused on the idea of defying him."

"But the arranged marriage!" she blurted out, making him stop from taking a step towards her and she panted, "You never know it was me! I could have been anybody. Why did you agree if you were only trying to defy your father?"

"It was the same day that I found out about your little thing with Cullen," he spat, "My mother brought it up and I agreed not even listening to the rest of whatever she was saying. They came up with a lot of ideas to convince me when all that was in my head was how to forget about you and that night. Plus I was tired of them asking me about it over and over again. I knew it could have been anyone, but maker be blessed it was you," he finished.

He took another step and she noticed that he was getting closer so she took a step backwards, trying to collect herself and trying to keep the distance between them.

"You are not going," he commanded and for whatever reason, his dominating voice made her legs weaker than they already were and he's backing her against a corner, like a predator ready to devour his prey.

"You can't tell me what to do," she retorted weakly and took a step back together with his advance.

"Yes I can," he dismissed her, "You are staying right here," he took a long stride and backed her in a corner.

She felt her back hit the wall and realized that he really had her cornered. She panicked because she's already losing the will to push him away.


	12. Together is Good

Another lemon. Dorian x Elle

* * *

"Dorian, you can't –" she never finished her sentence because he slammed her against the wall, kissing her with such need and hunger. He never intended for the kiss to be gentle. He took advantage of her surprised state, venturing her mouth with his tongue. He took her face in his hands and pinned her body with his and her mind turned into jelly and her legs already giving away, she placed her tiny hands on his hips for support and balance.

He touched whatever he could reach, roamed his big, rough hands from her face, her shoulder, the sides of her big breasts, squeezed her tiny waist, pulled her hips to grind his already awakened member, pulled her legs and hoisted her up against the wall, making her wrap her legs around him.

She tangled her hands in his hair and returned his kiss with the same need and passion. And yes, she liked it rough.

She bit his lip a little hard; he hissed in pain and she soothed it immediately with her tongue, tasting a bit of blood. She didn't even noticed when he had removed her robes off her, but now her very naked body was pressed up against his own.

He ravished her neck, biting and making the skin that he could reach and she raked her nails on his bare shoulders. He carried her to the bed, throwing her on it and she quickly knelt and crawled to meet him and scrambled to remove the clothes on him.

As soon as his sash and his top were gone, she pulled him by his neck and kissed him hungrily, pressing her breasts on his chiseled chest. She ventured lower and trailed kisses on his torso, loving the feel of his abs against her palms and fingers.

She fumbled on his belt and she hissed impatiently and he smirked and helped her remove his belt. She almost ripped his pants, freeing his huge member. She licked her lips at how huge he was and proceeded to lick his tip and stroked his shaft.

He watched her take him like a treat and she bobbed up and down on his cock. She palmed his balls and sucked them, licking from the bottom to the top of his cock then taking him full in her mouth again.

"Fuck," he moaned and felt his release almost there, "If you keep that up I'm gonna cum," he warned her but she didn't stop or slowed down. Instead, she swirled her tongue on his tip and stroked his shaft in different direction which drove him to the edge and thought that she's gonna be the death of him. He struggled to speak through the pleasure that he's experiencing, "E-elle, I'm really c-close. If you don't remove your sweet mouth now… I'm about to…" he glanced at her again and saw her smirk and took him full again and stroked what her mouth reach, "Fuuck, I'm –" he released his seed in in her mouth and she took it all in, not letting a drop out of her mouth.

Fuck. She did the same last time. Looks like she's be making up for what he was missing his entire life. He watched her swallow every drop of him and did mouth-washing spell.

He panted as if he ran a race or something and Elle looked victorious at her craft. He kissed her on the lips and knelt on the floor of the bed as he pulled her hips and spread her legs in front of him saying, "My fucking turn," and licked her folds. He pushed her shoulders lightly and she collapsed on the bed as she spread her legs more for him. He kissed her taut stomach and took one of her breasts in his mouth and swirled his tongue on her nipple earning a moan from her. He rubbed a finger on her clit and felt her get even more wet and inserted a digit in her. He added another and fucked her with his fingers, pinching her nipples to add to her pleasure. He found her sweet spot and he stroked that part over and over again, watching her mouth form an 'o', nonverbal screaming her pleasure. He knew she was very close when he felt her walls constricting and pulled his fingers off and pushed is cock in, riding the waves of her release.

"DORIAN," she screamed when he slammed himself in her, "Oh gods," she cried.

He'll never get enough of her. Ever.

He can't help but his sadistic conceited possessive ego to talk. He slammed his cock in and out of her and growled as he slowly pushed his length in her, "Was is EVER this good with Cullen?" he knew the answer already but he wanted to hear it, "Cause I tell you," he half-talked, half-moaned while agonizingly pushing himself in and out of her, letting her feel every inch of his cock, "You're the best fuck, the best taste, the best that I've ever had," emphasizing each word while locking his eyes on hers, "Tell me, Elle," he demanded and when he got no reply aside from a moan, he slammed his cock halfway through, rocking her body intensely, making her cry in pleasure, "Tell me, was it ever *thrust* THIS *thrust* GOOD *thrust*?"

He fucked her harder and deeper and she raked her nails at his back and on his shoulders, while she moaned and cried his name out in great pleasure.

He leaned closer and kissed her lips and he marked her neck, thrusting his cock continuously in her.

She wrapped her legs around him and arched her back, loving the way that her breast is pressed against his well-built chest.

Her mind can't seem to work. She can't say the words that she wanted to say. Fuck. He is giving her the best sex in her life and he is torturing her with such trivial questions that can be answered when her brain is fully functioning.

"Come on, wife," his husky, rough voice whispered against her ear, "I'm still waiting for your answer," she bit her lower lip and purred at him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction which made him growl in a very sexy way that turned her even more.

She felt his possessiveness and jealousy and she loved it. She knew he will try and do everything to be the best at everything, including being her best sex.

He pulled out and she hissed instantly in disapproval, however he roughly flipped her and she automatically pushed her ass to the air.

"Fuck you're perfect," muttered and slapped her ass and thrusted his cock slowly in her pussy and he gripped her waist, pulling her towards him, making his cock go deeper in her.

"Dorian," she cried, "please," she begged.

He smirked and licked his lips. He liked having the powerful Inquisitor become powerless before him, begging and on her knees. He got turned on even more if possible. "Please what."

"Please fuck me," she begged, "harder. I want more, please."

Oh yes he would. He certainly would. He slapped her ass and watched it turn red and soothed it, "But you still haven't answered be yet," he tortured her, as he grinded his cock inside her, still holding her in place to prevent her from moving.

She released a frustrated cry and moan, "I can't take it. Please do something, fucking move. Fucking do anything. I need you to fuck me. Please."

"Answer the question."

"Fine! Dorian, you are the best that I ever had. I need your cock to fuck me over and over again. Please," she begged.

She didn't know what happened, but it was like she turned on a switch. Her head was on the bed in a second and Dorian was pounding on her pussy like never before. "Come for me, Elle," he rasped and she came at his command. He rubbed her clit and was surprised that she's still very wet.

She was moaning louder now and he could hear her pants and felt her walls clench around him, he fought very hard not to join her as he saw the most erotic sight in his life ever.

She was still panting heavily from the moment of her ecstasy when she was flipped again on her back, this time was more gentle. He pushed his cock in her again, this time she felt the intimacy and his warmth and he kissed her passionately as she wrapped her legs around him.

He supported himself with his elbows and arms at each side of her head, locking her face towards him so that he can watch her reactions.

Her face all flushed, her hair all over the place, some sticking to be face and neck because of sweat and body juices. He got a rhythm that they both like and she was in a frenzy that she only moaned unintelligible words.

He quickened his pace and asked her, "Tell me what you want."

She managed to find the words and moaned, "You."

"Me what?" he asked again.

She wanted to hex him and his questions. She can barely find her senses, they're already lost somewhere!

"I wanted you. All of you," she half-moaned, half-talked.

"Look at me," he said as he pushed himself in her, "Look at me and tell me that you are mine ONLY. Look at me when you come," he begged, "Please."

She felt his need, want and possessiveness. She took his face in her hands and looked deeply in his eyes and found the words to say (which she half moaned anyway), "Dorian, I am fucking yours. My body and soul. All yours," she said and met his thrust, "So please stop talking and fuck me senseless."

They both collapsed on the bed with her on of him. He kissed her temple and she was very satisfied and spent. She knew she's going to be sore and would probably remember why with every move that she'll do.

"Dorian," she called him softly and responded with a satisfied, "Hmmmm?"

"Let's go get Bull together."

He chuckled. She would never lose. She'd always find a way somehow. Compromise. He's good with that. They'll be doing a lot of that from now on.

"Together is good," he answered.

She smiled. It wasn't a win, but she didn't lose either.

If arguments would always lead to this, then she wouldn't mind fighting a lot with her husband. In fact, they might always fight in that case.

An angry Dorian and a stubborn Elle would result to the best fucks ever. Not bad.


	13. End Epilogue

**End / Epilogue**

They were all grateful that the Inquisitor managed to have a friendly relationship with Solas.

They were able to stop him and Flemeth, free Morrigan from her mother's command, restore the Well of Sorrows and bring back the Sentinels to their place.

They got Bull and the Chargers back to their team, thanks to Elle and Dorian, and they waged war against the Qunari. It was great to have the big guy back on their side. He fought not as a Qunari or a Talvashoth; he fought as the Mercenary Captain of the Inquisition.

Now the Inquisition had set its goals to aid Bull change the ways of the Qun for the better, improve the Circle of Ostwick and the Tevinter Imperium of its ways and ideals – like remove the blood sacrifice already.

Though, the discrimination against the elves was not fully exterminated just yet, but the respect for them improved and rose to a higher level.

Cassandra led the Seekers, Josephine maintained their political relations, Cullen led the Templars, Morrigan worked with the Mages and they're doing something to reconcile the two parties. At the moment both are not trying to kill one another and that is a great improvement. Sera became the official Spymaster of the Inquisition, while Divine Victoria or Leliana is the spymaster under the table. Ironbull is the Mercenary Captain, occasionally helping out Scout Hardings and lending the assistance of the Chargers to her. Cole helped in the camps while Blackwall trains new recruits. Solas went back to his people after he apologized to them and swore to protect and aid the Inquisition if his help is needed. Viviene works with Josephine and Sera to fix and eliminate the corruption. Varric helped in improving their archives.

* * *

She roamed the walls of Skyhold, basking in the peace and quiet of the fortress. She missed the tension a bit, but this is far better.

She reached the library and saw her husband in his usual spot.

She watched him, more like ogled him. She can't deny that she had fallen for him when she first saw him. His looks and charms lured her in deep.

He was picking a book from the shelf and can't help but admire his physique and his arse. She bit her lip, can't help but remember how they spend their nights together.

He was still oblivious to her presence and she decided to sneak up in him. She stood behind him and tiptoed up so that she can reach his ears and whispered breathily, "Hey handsome."

He almost jumped at her and she laughed hard, holding her sides, tears in her eyes.

"Fucking hell!" He exclaimed, "Don't ever do that again!" He placed his hand on his raising heartbeat, "You scared me," laughing along with her.

He grabbed her by the waist and held her close against him, she gasped and placed her hands on his chest. He smirked at her, "Glad I can still make you blush," he said and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
